


Stay

by Dzuljeta



Series: STories [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, Illnesses, Jackie Is Always There to Ruin It, No Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of travelling with the Doctor, Rose wishes to go to her mother. However, she appears to have caught some strange illness during their adventures...</p><p>STories, pt.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stay: Chapter One**

"I want to go see Mum," Rose spoke quietly, almost ashamed of her words. It was as if she was seven again. "I miss her."

The Doctor and his companion have been travelling for almost a month without a break now, and the girl was feeling… tired. "I guess I just need to have some quiet time with Mum and friends… at home. To have some rest from all the running and jumping."

The Doctor tensed. Something was not right. "Some rest, you say?" She appeared all jumpy and overexcited about their upcoming adventure but two minutes ago.

"Not from _you_ , Doctor. _Never from you_. It's just-" Rose leant against the wall, making the TARDIS buzz worriedly.

"I wasn't asking for _your_ opinion," the man muttered, addressing the time and space ship. The Time Lord was unsure what was wrong with the human. It must have been something sudden… and oh how he hated not being able to recognise the problem at once.

"Look at me, Rose." She obeyed.

"You don't need to worry," she said, her eyes mocking. Rose did not want the Doctor to see she was happy to have him care about her. "Just take me home, please?"

"Not until I am sure you are fine," the Doctor shook his head. There had to be a reason for her unexpected weariness… and apparent lack of strength.

"But I _am_ fine! Just a little tired."

The Time Lord tried to assure himself he was probably just panicking with no reason. It didn't work. He was terrified of what it might actually be. So terrified, that he was ready to risk everything. His Rose… she had never really fallen ill before, not when with him... He had been sure to take all the necessary precautions in every planet they went to, and still…

"Come here, Rose," he took her by the hand, leading the girl to the infirmary. "It shouldn't take long." The distrusting smile she gave him did not help. "You'll take me home afterwards, won't you?"

"Probably. For now, just stay still," he asked with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Taking her home, in such a state, was out of the question.

Rose froze, suddenly aware of the fact he was staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Oh… an alien infection, nothing too grave, really." Then the Doctor realised she wasn't referring to the supposed illness. "I was just-" _Being rude and staring at you._

"It's most likely an infection you must have caught on Jh-"

 _I knew it was a bad idea to land there._ "Not grave, you said…" Rose interrupted, determined. "You _can_ take me home. You should. I really need to see Mum… I'm sure she could heal me just as well… she must have her own ways, or- or something…"

The Tyler girl was out of breath before she could think of something more convincing to say. Apparently, the _infection_ has somehow weakened her ability to formulate fluent sentences... her thoughts were kind of messed up as well.

But she was not going to let him know any of it.

The blonde companion was partly expecting to have him grimace at her, but the Doctor only gave her a worried look, choosing to ignore her words. Jackie would have loved hearing her Rose saying such things about her. And a small part of his mind could not dismiss the possibility that she was tired of travelling with him… But the Time Lord shook his head at the thought, allowing his common sense win over pointless doubts.

"Well… by saying that it was not too grave, I meant-" the Doctor was trying to think of a reason sufficient to prevent Rose from leaving. There was just this thing, he really was very bad at lying. Especially with the companion by his side. "There _shouldn't_ be any grave complications … but if you choose to leave the protective ground my TARDIS is, I won't be able to guarantee your safety any longer."

"I feel perfectly fine now," the girl glared at him, feeling almost guilty about having said it. "I could just-"

Her 'perfectly fine' actually sounded more like 'I'm way too tired to think straight'. The Time Lord knew he had to keep an eye on her. Especially since Rose was a human – humanity was not immune to… basically everything. With the TARDIS close by, the Gallifreyan was assured he had taken all of the precautions needed to have the companion safe and sound no matter what dangers around them… but these things were of no importance now.

Now he had to ruin her hopes.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I can't allow you to leave. I feel responsible for you." The Doctor remembered her almost-falling. While it was possible this meant nothing, it could equally have suggested complications the Time Lord was unwilling to consider. He _had_ to make sure she was all right, knowing exactly what kind of dangers could be waiting for the human if he failed to assure her. "Stay."

"Why?" She could see in the Doctor's eyes he hadn't meant the request to sound so rude.

"I am really worried about you, Rose. Your well-being, your safety, your health-"

"So would be my Mum," she rolled her eyes.

"But it's not safe for you to go anywhere!" He was truly starting to panic.

"Doctor… what difference does it make if I stay in my room at home or if I stay in my room here in the TARDIS? I'd be ill anyway…" Ill or not, she still managed to keep some of her logical thinking intact.

"Please..."

The young woman understood he only wanted the best for her, but that was not a reason good enough. "Why are you so persistent I stay, Doctor?" She still could not see why he was against bringing her home.

The Time Lord could not lie to her… still, the Gallifreyan was unable to word what he knew he had to. What escaped his lips seemed close enough.

"Because I _care_ , Rose."

"Mum cares about me too," the girl noted bitterly. Her tiredness seemed to have increased immensely, coming up to the point of exhaustion. It was obvious to both of them that it really would be a mistake for the girl to leave now. The realisation has only made Rose more disgruntled. "Do me a favour and just shut up, Doctor."

Her words have almost equalled the effect of a slap, making the Time Lord inhale sharply. Nevertheless, he decided to ignore her bitter words… Rose was not well. Tired, upset and wishing for impossible things.

"Just listen to me."

"What else do you have to say? That you are sure you'll find the means to cure this annoying illness any minute now?"

That _was_ what he had intended to tell her... But some situations required extreme measures.

"Rose Tyler…" she froze, having heard her name uttered in such a way – what was it? _Desperate?_ Desperate indeed. "I _beg_ of you. Don't go, Rose…"

This was something serious. Too serious to even think about teasing the Doctor about it. The blonde took a deep breath and allowed a small smile escape her lips.

Rose knew everyone had their bad days… apparently, hers coincided with his this time. Or was it some tactics he was employing? She pushed the unlikely assumption away, having met the hopeful look in his warm brown eyes.

The Doctor has always been ready to grant her anything she wanted. Who was she to deny him one of the few requests he had? Besides, Rose _was_ feeling ill, not to mention exhausted, and she knew without his saying that the Time Lord would do anything to make her feel well soon again.

"O-okay… If you say so," she smirked, for a moment forgetting her pitiful state. "Give me some sleeping pills, for a start…" As if she needed any of those.

"Does this mean you're staying?" The Gallifreyan could not quite believe it.

Rose shrugged, no apparent annoyance seen on her face. "I have no choice now, do I, Doctor? But you better make sure I get better soon! I still need to meet Mum, you know…"

"It's for your own good," he assured. "Oh, and thank you," the Doctor grinned at her, no traces of the previously heard tone in his voice. "We'll see if the symptoms pass tomorrow," he gave her a wink which was ignored completely.

She really couldn't see anything. Maybe someday, he'll tell her. But not today.

Rose shrugged. There were things she wanted to talk to him about. She would. Maybe tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay: Chapter Two**

All the plans were crushed by a tired sigh coming from Rose's lips. "Are you going to give me something?" Her voice was nearly pleading, yet the Doctor believed he could still trace some joy in her words.

"Even though you believe it to be the best decision, I really don't think you need any kind of sleeping pills, Rose…"

"Of course not," the girl did not object. The idea had only occurred to her for a mere moment. Pills, even those she had been forced to take – those easing her unbearable headaches, for example – was always the very last alternative. "I hope you'll come up with some brilliant idea while I am asleep," Rose spoke quietly, trusting the Doctor no matter what.

The Time Lord nodded at her with an assuring smile. "Of course I will! You go and dream about coming home to your mother," he winked at her. If that was what Rose wanted, she deserved all the possibilities she could get, real or not. He couldn't lie to himself – meeting Jackie in real life was never a truly pleasant experience for him.

Rose shook her head, smiling back at him knowingly. "Doctor… you cannot be meaning this."

"Why not?"

Rose shook his question away. She knew better. "I'll just go now, 'kay? Please… please, think of something!" At that moment, finally falling asleep was all she wanted.

"Be sure, Rose, I will! And you'll be well in no time." The Doctor certainly _hoped_ she will. However, it did not look like it. Those small infections tended to have horrific side effects. If tiredness was the worst part of it for Rose, he knew she should consider herself lucky…

"Calm down. Try to avoid thinking." Hearing Rose sigh desperately, he shrugged. "Or, if you cannot… think about something pleasant. I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'll try." The blonde sent the Doctor a hopeful look, although she doubted these simple steps were going to work.

"See you in the morning?" The Time Lord grinned at her, assurance in his eyes.

"Um… Yeah, I guess," she gave him an uncertain smile and left, soon to disappear in her room. The Doctor assumed the girl was too exhausted to notice her chamber was now moved closer, so that the young human could reach the room in no time. Not many past companions of his were ever awarded with such a positive approach from the TARDIS.

"You really like her, don't you?"

The ship buzzed incoherently.

The Doctor grimaced. "I know what you're thinking, old girl. Just… stop it right here." Sometimes the Gallifreyan really wished his ship did not know him so well.

But this wasn't the right time to contemplate any of it. He needed to look through the results the TARDIS was quick enough to place right in front of him... But instead of some diagrams or scientific results he read a name. "Jacqueline Tyler."

_What are you implying?_

A bleep from the TARDIS suggested the Doctor had to figure the implication on his own.

And, with unsurprising speed, he did. _Jackie, TARDIS, Jackie, TARDIS, Jackie…_ _Rose!_ Her mother had to at least know about the risky situation Rose was in. The Doctor shuddered, but began dialing the number almost immediately.

"Rose! What have I done to earn your call? At this hour?" Jackie spoke too quickly for the Doctor to interrupt. He should have thought better before deciding to call her.

"Jackie, it's me."

"You. Who else would be crazy enough to call in the middle of the night?" Jackie did not attempt to hide her annoyance. "For a Time Lord, I think that's the name you use, right? – this is quite a terrible miscalculation," she spoke with mockery in her voice.

It was clear to the said Time Lord he had not woken the mother up – it seemed she had been waiting for something, or was simply unable to fall asleep. The Doctor said nothing, however. He did not allow himself forget the sole purpose of the call.

It seemed Jackie knew something was wrong. Terribly so. "Where's Rose?"

"She's asleep, and I would prefer if you did not wake her up."

"Of course she's asleep, it's half past three in the morning! In fact, you're just lucky I couldn't sleep!"

Jackie and her shrieking… "Turn the volume down," the Doctor became disgruntled. When it came to Rose, he was quick to lose his temper. Especially when something was apparently wrong with her.

"Of course, right…" Jackie attempted, albeit not with much success, to lower her voice. "What's the matter? This unexpected call has something to do with my daughter, I assume?" She knew the Doctor would avoid her at all costs if there wasn't trouble.

As the alien appeared to be wording his answer, the mother blanched, her head suddenly filled with horrifying ideas. "What have you done to her?!"

The Doctor sighed tiredly. "Just listen to me." The silence on the other end meant the woman _was_ listening.

"Good. The thing is… Rose doesn't feel well. She really wishes to see you, but-" _In fact, she had sounded absolutely desperate…_ but Jackie did not need to know this.

"But? Just bring her to me!"

"I can't. _She_ can't leave the TARDIS."

"Of course she can!" Jackie was becoming hysterical once again. No matter of what species the alien was, he was _not_ going to stop Rose from seeing her!

"Jackie." The Doctor's voice suddenly became deadly cold and terrifying. "I really _am_ sorry, but… for all I know, one step outside the ship could _kill_ her! I cannot allow her move away from the TARDIS. Do you understand?" It required a great deal of concentration from the Gallifreyan to not show his panic. Anger seemed to mask it fairly well.

Rose's mother tried to. "No, I don't," she admitted, fear colouring her words. "You have promised to keep her safe. Multiple times. Just tell me, Doctor… will you save her?"

The Time Lord had no chance to reply, his attention now turned to the familiar blonde coming up to him. The sight of dishevelled Rose made him grin wildly at her. However, her words wiped the wide smile away from his face at once.

"Doctor?" A painful whisper came his way. "I can't sleep. Have tried everything – pleasant thoughts, then what appeared like no thoughts... I tried relaxing, remembering as many pleasant things as I could… even tried counting sheep, for god's sake! But nothing helps." It seemed the girl was feeling guilty to have come to him with such a tiny annoying problem.

The Gallifreyan could feel a renewed wave of panic coming back to him with double force. Rose's well-being was all that mattered. And the illness, whatever had caused it, had to be cured. The fact his companion could not sleep was complicating things. Good night's sleep was essential for every human, and especially to one that needed healing…

"Come here, Rose… Talk to your mother," he handed the mobile to her. "I will think of something, I promise," the Doctor watched the young Tyler put the phone to her ear with a strange determination. He hoped hearing Jackie speak to her would have some positive effect on Rose.

"Mum. Why are you calling? At this time of night?"

The Doctor did not interrupt the conversation, his eyes asking of Rose to turn the speaker on, which she did without a shrug.

"The Doctor called me. He's worried about your health," Jackie shrugged.

"I'm tired, that's all." Rose glared at the Time Lord, who pretended to be oblivious to whatever was happening. "He's been kind of unquiet these days."

The alien glared back at her, mouthing the word to her, incredulous. _Unquiet?_

"He's not telling you everything, I assume…"

For a painfully long moment, the Gallifreyan was considering grabbing the mobile out of Rose's hands and smashing it to pieces.

"I think I have just come up with a perfect way to put you to sleep, Rose!" The Doctor's glee neither seemed nor sounded natural, but Jackie got the idea. "He's right, darling. You should go to bed and have some proper rest… I could do with some myself," she spoke assuringly. "I hope to see you again as soon as you feel better!"

The companion seemed perplexed. "Me, too. I love you, Mum." She hung up without saying goodbye.

"So soon? I thought you'd want to talk to her for a longer period of time, considering-"

"What?"

"That you can't go see her."

"I have promised you to stay, haven't I?" The blonde gave him a tired smile.

"Just until you feel well again, yes…" The Time Lord felt he should assure Rose she was free to go home as soon as the irksome condition was gone completely...

She shrugged, uncomfortable. "I'm still waiting for the perfect way – any way – to make me fall asleep…"

The Doctor hoped the look he sent his beautiful Rose wasn't as helpless as he imagined. Suddenly, the absurdity of the idea that had seemed a possibility minutes ago struck him. Still, there was nothing wrong in trying…

"Well… What about- what about a lullaby?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay: Chapter Three**

Rose blinked in confusion, unsure if she should laugh or glare at him. "Are you kidding me?" She could understand the Doctor was much older than she was, but this was a little too much.

"No, I mean it!" For a brief moment, the Time Lord wondered if he should be aggrieved, but  he realised very soon it has been Rose could very possibly see his offer as a silly jest.

"One of the _sleep little baby, don't you cry_ kind of lullabies?" The human saw the determination in his eyes and was sudd nly overcome with sincere gratitude, refusing – or, more likely, unable - to spare any additional thought about this. Even something as plain as thinking was requiring an enormous amount of concentration from her. Rose was happy the Doctor did not seem to have noticed.

"That one … The lullaby, I mean – it might work," he agreed. "But I intend on giving you something a little different."

"Anything, Doctor." _And as soon as possible…_ He really, truly cared about her, she could see it. That was the best thing the girl could have hoped for at that moment, so Rose smiled at him.

"Let's get you to your room first, shall we?"

Rose followed his orders without thinking. She knew he was ready to do anything for her. "Sorry for being such a burden," the blonde muttered, as the Doctor led her to her bed. The matter of possibly interrupting Rose's privacy did not once cross his mind... Nor it did hers.

"Lie down and close your eyes," the Time Lord suggested, pressing her hand. "We need you to be well soon…" _So we must take desperate measures._

She complied. "You sound just like a proper doctor," Rose muttered, a small smile on her face.

"Just one less frightening?" He winked at her, although knowing she could not see it with her eyes still closed.

"The first actually singing lullabies to me, that's for sure," she muttered gleefully.

"Hush, now," the Gallifreyan whispered at her, before beginning to sing. And so, he sang. Softly, assuringly… Sang only to her.

"NO!" His blonde companion opened her eyes wide, dread seen all over her face. _Lullabies are not supposed to hurt._

"Rose?"

She spoke quietly. "I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep tonight. Not after this."

"Why? Does my voice make you feel uncomfortable?" He cringed, clearly not used to even attempting to consider such a possibility.

"No. On the contrary, but it certainly doesn't help." Speaking was weakening her by the second, but Rose was determined to find out the reason. The reason why…

"Right, sorry…" The Time Lord was puzzled enough by this.

"You _should_ be sorry," Rose muttered sleepily. "Singing about such things…"

The Doctor was suddenly aghast. This wasn't possible. Could not be. "What- what kind of things?"

The companion ignored the question. "Why would you think _this_ would help me fall asleep?" She shuddered, the remnants of her sleepiness now gone completely. The fatigue was still there, but her hopes of actually falling asleep seemed to have been shattered. Her voice was harsh, and she didn't care. "Why wouldn't you pick something less gloomy? Instead you sing to me about war? About sorrow?" Each word Rose uttered terrified the Gallifreyan more and more.

"I'm sorry, Rose. So, so sorry!" This was all the Doctor could say, never looking away from the blonde human. "How do you feel, Rose?"

"Awake." The girl wondered for a moment if she could word her feelings properly and decided against it.

The Time Lord could but stare at her, not realising he had taken her hand into his.

"But I at least had been sleepy before you began with this _lullaby_ …" Meeting his apologetic look, both uncomfortable and sorrowful, the blonde blanched. "No, I think you shouldn't… Don't tell me you're sorry," Rose was glad the Doctor had taken her hand. He did not deserve any of this. Even if the girl was sure the truly detailed lyrics of the song were going to give her nightmares – if she were able to fall asleep after all – she only gave the Time Lord an assuring look. "It's all right."

Whatever was happening to her, to his Rose… it was far from all right. "I'm not entirely sure about it, Rose."

 _This_ was a problem. "Firstly, this was a perfectly innocent song. Secondly, you are not supposed to know Gallifreyan." The Doctor was completely terrified. He had no idea what was happening to her. Either the infection had some unexpected effects on Rose or something else was wrong. Completely wrong.

Rose shuddered. If that had really been an "innocent song," as the Doctor put it, she did not want to know what their war songs were like. The Doctor composed himself, even managing to send her a friendly smirk. Rose did not have to see his unease.

Apparently, the human girl did not wish the Time Lord to see hers. "I take it was an unintentional choice of a song, Doctor. Maybe it's a part of your culture, or something. It's all right," she repeated tiredly.

"You refuse to talk to your mother. Something keeps you from falling asleep. You understand a language not even the TARDIS ever translates."

" _Your_ language, Doctor," Rose pointed out sleepily. Too bad they both knew this state was but an illusion.

"Yes! And I have no idea what's wrong with you!" Or maybe with the TARDIS shields. Or was all of this the effect of whatever had happened to Rose? It was partly his fault, anyway – the human should not have been more than five metres away from him. But for all he knew, she never was. He had strictly forbidden for her to move any further… And yet.

The companion smiled at him sadly. "Maybe you care about me a little bit too much, Doctor."

He shrugged, smiling. Of course, he cared about her. More than very much. More than _too much…_ But, no matter the extent of his caring. Right now, Rose needed rest.

"Do you want me to sing any lullaby of those you like, Rose?"

The girl but eyed him with distrust.

"Any song in particular?"

"As long as it would make me fall asleep, Doctor."

"Yes, of course. Of course. Absolutely." His choice of a song might have been questionable. Some of the lyrics might have been, as well. Nevertheless, he did not even get a chance to finish the song, as Rose was sound asleep by the time the song was almost over.

" _Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"…_ There she was, asleep like a baby, and the Doctor stopped immediately, suddenly uncertain.

"Rose…" the Doctor mouthed her name, watching her with admiration. _I wonder if you know what you're doing to me. Rose Tyler._

* * *

Forgetting himself, the Time Lord seemed to be lost in thought. What did Rose need the most? To get well again, obviously - which meant she needed sleep – a lot of it - he'd work on that, as soon as he can, what about now… Water, humans needed water AND sleep for their survival, which was what he needed Rose for... To survive, certainly, because…

Not now. Now he needed to concentrate. On something more important than Rose's flawless features before his eyes. Rose, sleeping.

He needed to fetch her some water. Then, he could run the scans. Without having to look her body over for cuts. Wounds. Bite marks… Hopefully not.

The Doctor was once again hit with realisation that he had _no_ idea. Still, not an inkling what was wrong with Rose. And he could _not_ take some of the steps that would certainly help in at least finding the problem. Not without her conscious knowledge, never…

Right. Water first. Everything else later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay: Chapter Four**

The first thing the Doctor saw having re-entered Rose's room with a glass of water in his hands was a sad smile on her face... And her bright hazel eyes, wide open.

He pushed away the desperate sigh about to have escaped his lips. Nothing seemed to work, not even the singing, the effect supposedly heightened with the help from the TARDIS…

"Why… How comes you're not sleeping, Rose?"

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, meeting the equally sad look in the Time Lord's eyes. She knew she should not feel guilty about things beyond her control, but the girl could not help herself. "It doesn't work this way, Doctor. Something keeps preventing me from falling asleep, and there's nothing I can do…"

The Doctor sat down beside her, desperation visible on his face.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stop blaming yourself."

Her quiet voice reminded the Time Lord he needed to be more careful with what he chose and didn't choose to show Rose. The girl, as if sensing his unease, gave him a way out of sorts. "Could it be because you haven't actually finished the song?" She smiled at him encouragingly.

The Doctor could not help but gave her a searching look. Fatigued, possibly. Exhausted. Overtaken by heavens know what… Yet so much like herself, his Rose. He chose to shrug at this. In no way was he going to give in to her flirting.

"I thought you were sleeping by then," the Time Lord tried to reason with her, pushing away the wish to retort with some playful remark.

"I might have been… The song was beautiful, you should have completed it," she smiled at him hopefully.

"You enjoyed it, then?" He asked carefully, hoping this small talk would make Rose forget what he knew she had seen in his eyes moments ago.

"I did. Would love to fall asleep to this tune every night."

No, the flirty tone was far from gone from her voice… Only it was clearly unintended this time.

"Right… I'm sure the TARDIS could do something about it," the Doctor sent her a wink.

"Nope," Rose shook her head. "Doesn't work this way," she repeated, almost persistently.

The Time Lord eyed her, curious. "Do you know something I don't?"

The Doctor smiled at her softly, when she didn't respond. This was no time for games. "Here, have some water," he handed her the glass. "Water is good for your health."

"It sure is," she agreed, taking the glass from him and gulping down its contents at once. "Just water, yeah?"

"As far as I know," he grinned. "Anyway… Do you feel well enough to go through a proper health check?" The Doctor could not leave it like that. He could see Rose still seemed terribly tired.

"Wanted to set up the medical room for running some proper analysis over your infection, but-"

"But you have not, because you knew I would not approve," she finished.

The alien nodded. "We'll- _you_ will have to go through a proper check soon, anyway."

"I know… But, is it only an impression I keep getting or are you deliberately delaying the procedure?" The playfulness was not gone anywhere, only this time it was possible to hear worry in her words as well.

The Doctor was by her side in a moment. "Yes and no," he shrugged, holding her hand.

Rose sighed. "What exactly-"

She believed to have known the answer. "Doesn't matter," the blonde grinned sheepishly at him. "Could we just go through it right now, before it gets worse?"

 _Before-_ "Yes. Of course. Certainly. Obviously." The Doctor wasn't looking at her, barely noticing where he was leading her. Eventually, they ended up in one of the rooms Rose had never seen before.

The Time Lord raised his hands in resignation to the TARDIS leading them anywhere but to the right places. _Fine. You win._

Against his hopes, the ship thought it best for them to remain where they were. Running, or another amount of extensive walking, did not even cross the Doctor's mind.

Rose has certainly deserved all he could give her, and more.

 _More_ , or the easiest way.

The blonde companion looked around the room curiously. "This doesn't look like a place suitable for-"

"Who says anything about the medical bay?" The Doctor smirked at her, wishing to take down her tension. "It's my room."

Rose looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, but said nothing.

"Usually, I ask for permission…"

"Okay…" she bit her lip.

"But right now I'm only asking for understanding and forgiveness," the Doctor's voice was barely audible.

The girl did not get the chance to say a word, as the cold lips touched hers. A small part of her mind was against responding to the softest of touches… But that part of mind was never heard.

Rose only realised what had happened when the Doctor retreated, a shameless grin on his face.

"Thank you, Rose." What the kiss – quite different from what he had originally intended – revealed to him was something he had never considered before.

The companion was but staring at him, incredulous. She might not have known a lot about the Doctor, his species or traditions… But kissing her, even more, kissing her like _that_ had been unacceptable, to say the least.

 _Incredible. Amazing. Brilliant. Promising!_ It took some precious moments for the young Tyler to find the strength in herself to silence the rejoicing. After all, this required explaining. Right now. It did not matter she was not thoroughly sensible, both because of the unexpected gesture from the Gallifreyan and because of other, more credible reasons. She was again, yet, still terribly exhausted.

"Cheating," Rose muttered, turning her face away from his as much as she could, aware the Time Lord, his arms around her waist, was safely keeping her from slumping onto the floor.

"I'm sorry?"

He was not _sorry_ , the blonde was certain of it. The Doctor's eyes were sparkling. What was that, another trick of his or a trick of her mind? No, it can't have been…

"This is called _cheating_." Rose repeated, able to feel angry tears forming in her eyes. This was never supposed to happen like that. It did not mean she had not secretly been dreaming about something as impossible as them kissing eventually, but…

"No… Not at all," the Doctor was puzzled. "I don't-"

The companion took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before reacting.

"No, you _don't_ ," Rose whispered, pushing a treacherous strand of hair away from her face, yet remaining steadily locked in his firm embrace. "You _don't_ make use of your companions in the worst of situations. I'm sure this had some crucial reason," irony was dripping from her words. Her recent playfulness was gone, an audible mixture of pain and anger heard in her voice.

"It had a reason," he spoke softly, turning her head back to him. "I have found the cause of your illness."

"Have you, now?"

"Yep."

Rose ignored him. "What about _my_ feelings? Is this normal for you?"

Everything was so confusing. Why was she cross with him? Has he overstepped some limit?

Most importantly, would she wish to leave him now? After this, when he finally knew – believed he did – the incredible reason of her illness? The Time Lord ran his hand through his hair in desperation. No, he had to remain calm.

"Don't be angry. Please, just don't be angry with me." The Doctor whispered. "I _had_ to kiss you." _Needed to. Wanted to. Chose to._

Apparently, the alien did not feel like talking about it, and the last thing Rose needed was to begin a pointless quarrel. That would have only got both of them upset, anyway…

"I'm sorry. I need some proper rest. Can't think properly," Rose pushed him away gently, only to be caught by the panicked Time Lord a moment later. If such were the side-effects of a simple – _not simple at all_ – entrance into her personal space, things could become worse.

"You're staying here." Other than the TARDIS main place for anything medical, the Doctor's room was the next best place for him to look after her. "No analysis will be needed, I'm fairly certain of what is wrong with you. As I have said, an infection of sorts."

Rose did not object. "I need to know, Doctor. Why can't I sleep? For how long will it have to be like this?"

 _I wish I knew. My Rose_.

The Gallifreyan turned his look upwards, as if unwilling to talk about it. "You need to get over this on your own, dearest. I'm so, so sorry."

"Over what?" _Dearest?_

"You cannot remain as you were, Rose. It's impossible to undo the changes within you."

"What-"

"Your body is trying to readjust itself to the changes. I'm sorry, so sorry!"

_What?_

The Doctor wrapped his arms around his blonde companion reassuringly, feeling she'd fall if he weren't holding her.

"The TARDIS, the safe, all-knowing and completely trustworthy friend of ours, has taken her own measures in protecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

_The Doctor wrapped his arms around his blonde companion reassuringly, feeling she'd fall if he weren't holding her. "The TARDIS, the safe, all-knowing and completely trustworthy friend of ours, has taken her own measures in protecting you."_

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Five**

Rose eyed the Time Lord worriedly. "I love the TARDIS, and all, but- What exactly do you mean with this?"

"I am not entiiiiirely certain, myself, but-"

"But?" The human decided to be persistent, which was not exactly the thing she felt capable of in the questionable state she was in. "You _do_ know what my problem is?"

He nodded, not meeting her burning eyes.

"How bad is it? Is it- fatal?" Rose's small frightened voice has made the Gallifreyan berate himself inwardly.

"No! I wouldn't call it a bad thing. Nothing fatal. Serious, yes. Dangerous, no. Not if you know what to do," the alien spoke softly and reassuringly, never letting go of her. Rose breathed out, closing her eyes. The Doctor was keeping something from her. It was only natural her mind did not take long to make the connection.

She grabbed his hand, as if in need of additional support. The human was feeling worse by the second, but a firm smile was never entirely gone from her face. "Should I assume you know how to heal me?"

"Well…"

 _Oh._ Rose shuddered, suddenly pale. "I- I need a drink."

"Not a drink. You need your rest. Maybe, if we ask the TARDIS really nicely…"

"No," she shook her head. "Simply tell me… I do deserve to know."

 _You do._ "Nothing's _wrong_ with you," he sighed, defeated. She was too close. Too afraid of whatever he might say. Too important to be kept in the dark any longer. "Jackie's going to kill me."

"What does mum have to do with any of this?"

 _Oh, to hell with it._ "You have told me once Jackie is afraid I'd transform you into somebody else, and-"

She gaped at him, biting her lip. "I'm still myself, yeah?"

"Yes."

The companion sighed in relief. "Other than this- whatever it is, I feel completely-"

 _Normal._ The Time Lord caught her limp body in his arms the next second. _This is completely normal. This was supposed to happen. All there's left is to wait._ He tried to calm himself down, but to no avail, having carefully laid her onto his enormous bed instead.

_What have you done?! To her? To my Rose?_

Of course, he understood. The TARDIS had thought it best to make Rose go through the long, exhausting, hardly bearable process, the key of which was preventing her from falling asleep in using her enforced exhaustion to mask other, more drastic changes her body will have been made to go through. At least, it was not as painful as the standard procedure. A slow one, yes… _A very, very slow one._

For all the Time Lord knew, it might take weeks, even months for Rose to have her cellular system improved, changed, re-written completely… _Well, almost._ It was good to know his ship was on her side, taking all the measures in protecting the girl from every unnecessary bother… Making things worse for him. After all, it was _his_ duty to tell her… What if she'll panic? Scream at him? Run away? Leave him for good? He hadn't as much as given her the reason for the kiss. That alone complicated things greatly. The Doctor was not sure if his companion could ever forgive him that unexpected step he kept convincing himself he'd _had_ to take.

"Doctor?"

"Rose..." He was startled by the dread in her voice, kneeling beside the bed at once. She did not look any different… Not yet, at least.

"Why am I on your bed? What on earth- oh, you know-", she bit her lip, mad at herself for having used the human phrase yet again. "And- could you _please_ sit down on the bed, rather than looking at me from this angle?" Rose could not suppress a giggle, glad the Doctor did not object and sat down on the bedside, watching her curiously.

"You'd passed out," he eyed her face searchingly. "Not a big thing, considering you'd fought it for this long-"

 _What?_ "I'll have you know, I have never fainted in my life before."

"As I'd said, it's nothing to worry about."

Rose's voice grew louder, but she had enough common sense to remain on the bed. Oh _his_ bed. Something was not right. Very much so. "There is _a lot_ to be worried about. Not only do I not know what's happening to me, because you _refuse_ to tell me, but- heavens. I could be _dying_ , for all I know! Was that why you'd kissed me?!"

"No. You are not dying. You're not fatally ill. Believe me," he looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm glad. Why, then?"

"I had to test my theory," the Doctor averted his eyes.

"What sort of _theory_? To find if I was a better kisser in real life than- well, say, Cassandra?!" She did not believe he would have done it for such a stupid reason, but Rose felt she had to say _something_.

"What?! No! I- I had to do something simple and painless to discover if it was what I thought it was." He had to do it without Rose putting up any mental barriers subconsciously, which meant it had to be unexpected. _It being a pleasant experience was but a welcome side-effect._

This was quite much for Rose to grasp, as her exhaustion hadn't gone anywhere, far from it.

"And?"

"The good news is, I was right."

"Still not telling me anything?" Rose gave the alien a tired smile.

"You're safe here. On the TARDIS, with me, always."

"I remember. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

She shrugged at him. "Doctor… You do realise I won't stop asking, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Rose sighed. "What. Is. Happening?"

"How do you feel?"

"Same. Exhausted."

"Good… The thing not quite so good is that I have no idea for how long you will remain like this."

 _What?_ Rose hated being left in the dark, but tried her best to hide her annoyance from him anyway. "I have all the time in the world. Tell me."

"Considering you are changing-"

Slowly, but surely… Rose _was_ going to get her answers. Especially since he was apparently fighting the wish to pour it all out at once.

"Yes?" She pressed his hand encouragingly.

"You are. The ship is preventing you from feeling any pain, of course- she can do it, because of- of something that's- _I honestly hope you don't remember_."

Rose suppressed the wish to glare at him."Something. O-okay. I trust her."

"However," he cleared his throat, "I can't be sure if she could keep this up forever, as-"

"As the excruciating pain I am not feeling right now can knock me down unexpectedly simply because some of the changes are beyond the TARDIS' control. Yes."

It was the Doctor's turn to be startled. He was staring at her, eyes wide. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you understand what you have just said?"

"That some things are beyond her control? Yes, why?"

The Doctor shook his head. Whatever the way the TARDIS has chosen was, he didn't have to like it."No, nothing. It's sort of strange to hear you talking like that," the Gallifreyan shrugged.

It was just as unexpected for Rose to see the Doctor looking so baffled... Which could have meant anything. She decided to try her luck, anyway.

"In what way am I changing? Why? What was wrong with me, to begin with?" She was smiling, although the expression did not reach her eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted, this time looking straight into her eyes. "Whatever it is, however long it is going to take… I'll be here with you. Is this all right?"

Rose was not certain whether she wanted to scream at or hug the Doctor. _Or kiss him._ She realised the alien cared about her enough to abandon his, _their_ travels for her sake. Yep, she'd have to kiss him again someday. After this mess was over. Whenever that was. Whatever it was she must be changing into. He had said something about Mum being afraid she would turn into somebody else, after all… The blonde was too tired to consider the possibilities. As long as the Doctor was there with her, all was well.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're always welcome, Rose Tyler."


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously** _**…** _ _As long as the Doctor was there with her, all was well._

_"It's perfect. Thank you."_

_"You're always welcome, Rose Tyler."_

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Six**

However, the Tyler girl was still primarily ruled by human needs, and could not suppress a sigh. The fact she was on a bed was but making things worse. "I will _not_ be able to fall asleep, I take it?"

"Believe me, it's for the better if you don't," the Time Lord admitted quietly, afraid of her reaction. Of course, he knew sufficient rest was a necessity for humans, but the TARDIS was not offering any help on the matter at that moment, and the very situation Rose was in was making him feel helpless.

"Great," the blonde rolled her eyes at him, her legs crossed in the don't-mess-with-me fashion.

Following the distracted expression on her face, the Doctor wished he hadn't so thoughtlessly told her as much as he had.

"Everything will be all right, Rose," he dared to smile at her encouragingly. _When it's all over…_

"You do nothing to help," the girl shrugged. "And still won't explain anything…"

"I'm sorry…"

Rose averted her eyes. Not saying anything, she tried to imagine some alternatives herself, but all of them were too dreadful to consider. "When you say you're sorry, Doctor-"

"I mean I am sorry about not having the courage to tell you, yes."

 _Doesn't help, either._ "Why can't you simply _tell_ me?"

 _What_ was he waiting for? "You are not going to like it, I'm afraid." That was the exact reason – the Doctor was afraid. Afraid of losing her, primarily. All of his other fears were included in this one.

"Doctor- I might _look_ feeble," the companion grimaced, "but I demand answers, and demand them now. Whatever they are."

It was then the Doctor knew, having met the desperate look in her burning hazel eyes, that there was no reason to put it away any further. "Yes. Of course."

Rose was determined to get the information out of the secretive Time Lord one way or another. "Yes, Doctor?"

He has almost hated himself for having given in to her so easily, but the wide eyes were impossible to defy. At least the Doctor did not have to share his feelings with her. Now that, _that_ would have been impossible… Although, at that very moment, he was doubting if there were impossible things in the universe at all.

"To put it simply- you are becoming a part of an extinct race."

The companion was simply sitting there, completely still, an almost meditative expression on her face – suddenly visibly paler than before. His worried hazel eyes caught hers, but met no reaction whatsoever. "There is only one _Bad Wolf_ in the universe. If she becomes a part of you, _again_ \- I- I have no idea what you would become. The TARDIS knows," he hurried to assure her. "She wouldn't allow it hurt you."

Rose trembled, her eyes urging him to continue. Knowing was better than being kept in the dark.

He took a deep breath. "This, or I will no longer be the last of the Time Lords," the alien sent her a tense smile. The latter guess seemed more likely – why would the TARDIS suddenly begin translating the untranslatable for his beautiful little human? Or was it really because of the time they have spent aboard? This was unlikely – no other human companion of his could understand Gallifreyan. Ever.

 _His._ Maybe the Doctor was secretly wishing for too much. "Either way, Rose… The ship and I, we are here for you. We, _I_ will always be here."

"Sounds like a verdict," she noted bitterly, determined not to lose herself in the ever-so-persistent feeling of dread.

"Rose… Believe me, if I could, I would reverse the process," the Doctor assured her, before absentmindedly placing his lips on her hand.

Her reaction to this was completely unexpected – instead of pushing him away, the girl grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"No need to reverse anything, just- How would you know which one it is?" She found her tongue, the face still expressionless. _Shock_ , he very rightfully decided.

"I don't. All we can do is wait and see," the Time Lord admitted.

"Amazing," she muttered. No screaming, no cursing, no glares or panicked looks… Nothing.

The Doctor did not dare to move his hand away.

It must have been at least an hour of them staying in this position, completely still, the only change being the Doctor's other hand now firmly holding hers… Until he felt a different sensation – her cheek, and subsequently his hand, were becoming strangely wet.

She was crying. Without a sound, without any noticeable move, but- Rose was crying, still. For how long now? The Doctor removed his hand from her face and looked at Rose, as beautiful as ever. He was about to begin brushing her tears off her face, but the human got up and abruptly moved away from the Time Lord.

"My Rose…"

"You'd like that…" The young woman did not know where the bitter tone was coming from, especially since she had long considered herself his, in any case…

Very soon, the thoughts were changed with something far less pleasant. Her breathing became quick and irregular, and all the girl was concentrating on was how to keep herself from screaming… And never, under any circumstances, looking the Doctor in the eye.

She was _not_ looking at him. _He_ was watching her, and it was clear from the frown on Rose's face she was suffering.

 _So soon…_ What was it about the _long_ process? It should have been at least five – or fifteen - times slower… Still, it was impossible to say – _oh_. The brown eyes have suddenly acquired a familiar golden glow. _This._

The Doctor could not hide the sudden pang of regret about his Rose changing into someone other than a Time Lady… However, it was only momentary, as the companion was overtaken by the all-too-well-known golden light, and she was _shining_.

With a heavy sigh, the Time Lord approached, ready to save his beautiful or, at this time, _gorgeous_ companion again. Strangely, the human – or the _once_ -human – moved away from him again.

"No! Keep away, Doctor! Don't touch me! Don't!" Rose was suddenly full of strength, pushing him away the moment he dared to come dangerously close. "It will pass. For now, please, _please_ stay out of this…"

She _was_ changing. Even if the time and space ship took measures way more drastic than the Doctor would have liked. Than Rose would have preferred, perhaps. It was both terrifying and relieving to see that, other than her majestic glowing stature, the girl seemed to have retained much more of her familiar features than Bad Wolf had preserved… Therefore, he chose to address the woman he knew – believed to have known - so well.

"Why, Rose? You know I could save you!"

"No need. Trust me, Doctor. I would not want you hurt for any reason. It will be perfectly all right. I will pass into the healing coma any moment now. A lovely way to finally get the needed rest, yes?" She teased him. This was no Bad Wolf. This was Rose. He was certain of it.

"Oh, Rose…" Then, it hit him. "Healing- healing coma? What for?"

"Maybe you are not going to be alone any more," she whispered with a smile, the radiant light evaporating off her completely in moments. "I should return to my chamber, I believe," she spoke the next moment, as if nothing had happened. The Time Lord knew better, the telepathic connection with the TARDIS warning him to keep an eye on the girl.

"You are not going anywhere. You cannot, for your own safety-" The Doctor could but hope his words were not filled with any of the startling emotions he felt at this moment, especially after an uncontrolled howl of pain escaped her lips. Even though the Time Lord was aware this was but natural, and many more of those were to come, he was utterly terrified. Luckily, Rose seemed to have missed all signs of fear on the Doctor's face, lost in her own pain.

"I- I can't breathe. It hurts," she choked, no longer differentiating between the different – most often excruciating – sorts of physical pain she was suddenly forced to go through.

The Doctor had no right to appear frightened in front of her. Rose needed encouragement. Needed someone to believe in. The last thing she needed to know was his own fears.

"You _can_. Concentrate," he whispered, suddenly impatient for the said healing coma to begin. Everything was about to change…


	7. Chapter 7

**Stay: Chapter Seven**

* * *

The Doctor was watching her quietly. Rose's breathing was unnaturally quick, which meant she was about to fall into a coma any time now… Still, it felt as if it was being delayed. By Rose's subconscious… Or perhaps by the TARDIS.

The companion sighed heavily, determined not to scream out loud. "I _cannot_ take this any more," Rose muttered, not fully realising there was hardly any distance left between her and the Doctor now, the latter forcing himself to remain by her side, while pushing the panic away. Going through it himself was one thing, but watching her – still a human - experience it... "Try to calm down, Rose."

" _You_ calm down, Doctor. At least you don't feel as if something were tearing you to- to pieces," her voice broke down, only intense concentration keeping her from losing control completely.

Soon, though, none of her attempts seemed to work, and Rose forced herself away from the Time Lord. "You don't need to hear- to see any of this. I am supposed to-" g _o through the transformation alone._ Neither of them knew why or how this was happening. To a human, and to his _Rose_ of all possible cases. It was true her looking into the ship's heart might have caused some changes in her _other_ than her becoming the Bad Wolf… But like this?

"See you later, Doctor," she spoke quietly, yet her soft voice was just loud enough for him to hear. He knew then what was about to happen.

"My Rose," he muttered into her ear soothingly, having found himself beside her the moment her body relaxed, her face suddenly no longer distorted with pain. At least this once he could really be thankful for his superior reflexes… Feeling it was the most reasonable decision, he's brought her straight to her chamber, just in case. Who knew what Rose was going to be like the moment she woke up, possibly someone with an entirely different personality? Appearance? He chose not to linger on those possibilities – so far, overthinking has brought him nothing good. The Doctor's determination to sit beside her began to falter in less than an hour – and there were countless things to do in the TARDIS – tinkering, if all else failed…

* * *

It had been long twenty three hours since Rose Tyler had collapsed on the floor, screaming in agonising, harrowing pain, long unable to contain it… The Doctor did not know how long the entire conversion process was going to take (considering the countless _hours_ he had spent there watching her break down in what seemed to have resembled something taken from the lower circles in Dante's _Inferno_ for his precious girl. That was why he was immensely relieved to finally have her succumb to the regeneration-like process. Processes. Thousands of them…

Right now, it at least did not look as if she were in pain. Fever, yes. But interrupting anything could have been fatal. He was thankful to the TARDIS for her attempts to assure him everything was going on just fine with Rose.

Watching her, he was unable to fight away the unpleasant nagging feeling strengthened by the time-and-space ship something important had to be done. Naturally, this was the very last thing he could have thought about, were it not because of his persistent ship.

* * *

"Rose?"

"It's only me again, Jackie."

The mother did not feel like saying anything about his calling her at an unearthly hour once again. "Yes, Doctor? How's Rose?"

He breathed out, suddenly running out of things to say. "I am not - could you come watch over her?"

Jackie fought back the wish to shout at him. Hadn't he told her leaving the ship could be _fatal_ to Rose? Whatever was happening, it did not seem right in the very least… but she did not think twice.

"Come where?" _Does he even realise what time it is_? Jackie was tired, upset and not in the mood to get into a quarrel. Even more so on the phone.

"I could land the TARDIS at your place."

This was new, at least for someone avoiding stepping into the flat at all costs. But it also suggested something was terribly wrong with her only child.

"Is Rose with you?"

"Yes. Of course she is, what do you take me for?!" The Doctor was standing on the defensive without fully realising it.

Jackie considered if she should ask the alien whatever was wrong with her daughter, but has decided against it. "Indeed. Allow me to put something on, at least." Rose was everything for her. Guessing from the Doctor's behaviour, she was not the only one wanting to take care of her... But this was not the point.

"Two minutes, Jackie."

* * *

"Don't do this," a quiet familiar voice spoke, startling him. Disbelieving, the Doctor turned around to face her.

 _Rose._ The Time Lord did not know if it was time for her to wake up properly yet, considering the absolutely incredible thing happening to her - no matter the empty day and night he has spent attempting to work on many things, however, actually succeeding in nothing but panicking, having allowed the most dreadful of scenarios into his mind. At least she was alive. He could see the process was not fully complete yet. Judging from some of his previous experiences – it might take another ten, or perhaps twenty hours…

"Please, _don't_ call my mum," the companion clarified. "I don't feel like myself. I need support from someone who knows how to deal with it- with _this_ , and- I need to lie down, right away…" It was clear to both of them she had got up too soon. It was possible this was only because Rose felt she had to talk the doctor off calling her mother. Surely, their relationship was not nearly as drastic as it had been before, but the blonde shuddered at the idea anyway.

"Are you feeling any better?" he hurried to change the subject.

"You _have_ talked to her," Rose could see the Doctor's discomfort... She was rather pleased - a tiny bit terrified, as well - to notice her perceptiveness has improved. Immensely, at that. "Was this why you have brought me back to my room?"

"No. I've just-"

It was too late already, as he _had_ promised Jackie to come, and could not, dared not tell her he's changed his mind.

"It's not important, Doctor. Would you mind leading me back?" The Tyler girl did not stop to think about it. It felt only natural to have him beside her, especially when the Doctor was the only one able to explain all the changes to her. At least much better than her mum.

The alien smiled at her encouragingly, aware she was in need of rest. The TARDIS, possibly knowing more of Rose's current state, was more than willing to enforce the much-needed comatose state on the girl. Both the ship and the Doctor knew it was for the better…

However, there was one other thing left to do. Not a pleasant one, at that… That's what the Gallifreyan should have expected with his incurable gob. He knew this would undoubtedly get him into trouble, but there was no way back.

"You know what I have asked of you, yes? Could you do this for me?"

Secretly, the Doctor might have hoped for an unsuccessful trip, but the ship knew better.

In no time at all, the Time Lord has found himself absentmindedly nodding at Jackie Tyler, realising the ship has indeed landed them straight into Rose's home.

" _Two minutes_ , Doctor? More like two _hours_."

"Well…" _One cannot expect for_ everything _to turn out as intended_. As if having read his thoughts, Jackie shrugged at him hopelessly. "Just lead me to her, would you?"

Having taken a deep breath, the Doctor led her to Rose's room without a sound, unwilling to start a pointless conversation. The Time Lord looked over the younger Tyler, relieved she did not look ill in any way. Maybe, if luck was on their side, Jackie would not attempt to wake her up…

"Do you need to stay with us, or could I have some privacy with my daughter?"

He breathed in. "Hear me out first, Jackie. Whatever you see… Whatever happens, don't question anything. "Rose needs you, and she needs unconditional care from someone she- she loves, and-" The Doctor could feel his determination leaving him. Being in the same room with Jackie Tyler, with Rose not exactly capable of removing the tension only with her echoing laughter…

"Why, can't _you_ give her all of this?" _Unconditional care, for instance._ The Doctor was visibly tense. "Family is what she needs the most right now." He was about to leave, but Jackie stopped him. "Wait. I need to know what is wrong with my Rose."

"Nothing fatal," he assured the woman, not looking her in the eye. "That had been mere exhaustion," he spoke, carefully choosing every word.

"Which means she _can_ stay at home with me."

The Doctor paled. "What? No!" He brushed some strands of his hair aside nervously. "I mean- she _can't_! Not until I am _fully_ certain she is fine!" It was impossible. Rose could not leave him, especially not when-

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "I think we should let _her_ decide."

"Yes- yes, that's a marvellous idea, Jackie. Rose should absolutely have her say, because it's her life, and we can't-" The older Tyler was watching his distress with silent amusement.

"I'll just-" The Time Lord felt he needed to get away from the frightening woman as soon as possible. "I'll be nearby. Need to do something," the Doctor rushed out of the room, only realising he had been holding his breath the moment he was free from the mother's piercing gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stay: Chapter Eight**

Jackie shrugged. The Doctor and his antics were the last things on her mind now. Her only daughter, her Rose, was asleep for hours already. The woman knew she should have been glad about being invited on board… However, she was suspecting something. First, she is told of some almost fatal illness. Now, it appears all that was wrong with her girl was she was exhausted? If so, Jackie Tyler did not want to know the reason why.

Her mother's worried look was the first thing Rose noticed after waking up. With her mind clearing painfully slowly, she could sense nothing but trouble. Where was she? Where was the Doctor? What was her mother doing here? She suppressed a sigh. Pretending she was still asleep was out of the question.

"Mum." It seemed to Rose she was still dreaming and imagining silly impossibilities. A dreadful idea entered her mind, and it had nothing to do with unfamiliar – albeit not unpleasant – sensation _everything_ was different. _She_ was different. However, there was one person the daughter could not keep quiet about. If what she'd feared was true…

"Where's-" Rose panicked, realising she was very likely still not fully awake. "Has he left me, Mum?!" Even the new nature could not protect her from having uninvited mind-slips.

Jackie averted her eyes for a moment. There it was. Her own daughter, dangerously into someone who wasn't even _human_. But her child was old enough to make her own decisions. Old enough to fall in love with whomever she fancied. With the Doctor's recent behaviour, the woman believed she could learn to appreciate him – or at least his efforts to protect Rose – more than she ever has.

"No, Rose," Jackie smiled at her encouragingly. "He's decided to give us some alone time, that's all. It's been more than _a_ _month_ since I saw you last, you know? Should I call him? Tell him you're awake?"

" _I'm still aboard the TARDIS_ ," Rose blinked in realisation. _So is Mum._ Something was not right.

Seeing confusion in her eyes, Jackie hurried to clarify. "The Doctor has brought me here instead. So that I was here the moment you opened your eyes. Tell me, what was it you have so desperately needed me for?"

Rose sighed. The effect of having her mother so close had the expected effect on her. For a moment, she has forgotten the fact so many changes have taken place, only focusing on not beginning to cry. No matter what was going to happen, this was Mum… She _could_ share her woes with her. Some of them… _Or not._

Every drop of her determination was gone all of a sudden. "I- well- it's hard for me to talk about it, okay? I know you and the Doctor don't quite get along well-"

The older Tyler fixed her eyes on her daughter. "You love him, is this what worries you?"

Rose was looking at Jackie, startled.

"You _knew_?"

"Really, Rose… I am your mother. Of course I knew. It has always been blindingly obvious to me… Possibly to everyone who has seen the two of you together."

"Right," she decided it was better if she told mum _something_ to calm her down. "The thing is I- I don't know what to do! Somehow I think he understands, but-"

"He loves you back. Rest assured." Jackie put her hand on Rose's shoulderand winced. "You're cold."

The girl seemed to have missed the remark. "How am I supposed to know for sure, without his saying?"

"Open your eyes, Rosie, and you'll see…"

"Perhaps," the girl agreed, sitting up, yet tucking herself in. "I don't feel very warm."

Perhaps some part of his panic over Rose was reasonable, Jackie realised.

"What is wrong with you, my Rose? Are you ill? Can I help?"

"Not really, Mum." I'm cold, then suddenly I'm burning. My head feels both as if it were about to explode and clearer than ever at the same time..."

"I'll go fetch the Doctor for you, all right? I'm sure he is somewhere nearby. Was unwilling to tell me anything of importance most of the time, but did not force me away either."

"Most of the time? For how long are you here?"

"Several hours," Jackie mused.

"Well… almost seven, actually," the Doctor's gleeful voice specified. The women were too busy to notice he has appeared in the room, quietly as only a Time Lord could. "Six hours, fifty three minutes."

"Wow," Rose started to laugh. "How did you two survive each other?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. We were drinking tea, I was telling him some stories from your childhood-"

"Mum!"

"-about our neighbours, about-"

"All right, I get the picture-"

"Oh, crap. I have completely forgotten the fact I could have shown the Doctor some of your photos! You were so adorable!"

"Mum. Stop." Rose could feel she was blushing. "I'm sorry," she eyed the Time Lord apologetically.

"It's okay," he smiled at her. "The tea was really good," he smirked. "Anyway – how are you feeling, Rose?"

"I feel fine," she assured, only the look in her eyes, meant for the Doctor alone, suggesting otherwise. Her mother was with them, and she was not supposed to know. "Just a bit dizzy," she added.

"That's because you're not entirely recovered, dear," Jackie breathed out, pushing away the feeling something was decidedly different about Rose. Must only be her imagination. "I shouldn't have begun talking to you right after you got up, in the first place. Anyway. I should be going. Bev must be going insane, I'd promised to call her at four, it's half past six already!"

The Doctor grimaced – Jackie Tyler's inner clock seemed to be uncannily accurate. But has he heard her correctly? She's leaving them, just like that? Of course, he was not about to start pushing his luck.

"Just promise you'll be back," the mother said to Rose. "Have all the rest you need. Sadly, I don't think I'd ever be able to take care of you as well as your Doctor does," she shrugged. "As for you, Doctor – do something for me – protect her at all costs, or else… I swear, I would hunt you down, whoever you are, wherever you might be," she eyed him menacingly, making the Time Lord shudder mentally. Nothing could be scarier than a mother protecting her child.

"Come here, my Rose," Jackie made the girl get up from the bed and pulled her into a motherly embrace, stiffening the next moment. This absolutely wasn't right. "You know what, darling? I think you need to see a doctor. A proper one," she glared at the Doctor. "I don't think such a heartbeat is natural, even for someone as in love as you are."

Rose froze. "Yes, I might do just that. Thanks, Mum."

"Fine. No more panicky calls, yeah, Doctor?"

 _Whew._ He nodded swiftly, seeing the same kind of tension on Rose's face. _Will she be going already?_

"Right. I'd like to see you fit as a fiddle the next time, Rose."

"I always am," the girl objected.

"No, you're not," Jackie hissed, annoyed. "Don't lie to me."

"No bickering on the TARDIS," the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jackie.

"Yes. I should be leaving now," the mother shrugged, letting go of her daughter. "See you one day or other, love."

* * *

The tension evaporated only when they've heard the ship's door close. The Doctor breathed out in relief, his eyes on the blonde.

"Rose. Just tell me you're all right."

"Nothing hurts..." She gave him a tiny smile.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said.

Rose's eyes widened. "Have I-" She can't have changed her looks. Mum would have said something!

"You look just the same, dear. You have _always_ been gorgeous. Before you ask – yes, I mean it. No, you have not changed your face or skin colour…" _Just as beautiful as ever._

"Thanks, I suppose," Rose mused. This was unexpected.

"This is when compliments begin, eh?" she muttered to herself. "Why can't you have said anything like this when- I don't know… When-"

"When you were still human."

"Yes, and now that I'm not… Will you stay with me?" her voice was hopeful.

"Always, my Rose."

She shook her head, grinning. "This is not the word I was hoping for."

"I cannot promise you forever."

Her grin fell. "Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Stay: Chapter Nine**

The Doctor was watching her, not daring to respond.

Rose swallowed, aware everything could be shattered any moment... Because of the half-hearted Time Lord. "What is it? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I _can't_ put _you_ through this. Living throughout eternity with-with someone as _arrogant_ as me? Every day?"

_Or as broken?_

"What do you suggest?" There was no way the Doctor could leave her, it was absolutely clear.

"What if I regenerate again, one day? What then?"

"I'd make sure I'm the first face you see," she assured him, her voice emotionless. The way he had said he could not promise her forever…

"Do I understand you correctly? You don't intend to leave me, but-"

"Leaving you has never crossed my mind."

She glared at him, sincerely frustrated now.

"Best mates forever – is this how you see us?"

"Not-" The Doctor was not prepared for such an attack.

"Not _forever_?"

He was simply standing there, realising his mistake. "I did not- Listen, Rose. I need some time for myself."

Rose closed her eyes. Why did he have to choose this moment?

The ship shook dangerously, clearly agreeing with the blonde. This kind of tactics also worked… Or should have.

The Doctor found Rose was on top of him, grinning at the shocked expression on his face. "Can't give me forever? _I_ can," she nibbled his lower lip teasingly. The emotions on his countenance did not change.

"Please, Rose. Stop." He could _not_ allow himself to mess her life any further.

She stood up and backed away at once. So did the Doctor.

"Rose. I don't deserve you." _You are more than I could have ever hoped for._

Rose Tyler raised her hands in defeat. "You deserve me all right. You are my best friend. The only other Time Lord in existence, too," she flashed him a smirk.

"Are you not angry at me?" The Doctor could not believe it.

"I'm _confused_."

"What is it you want to know, Rose?"

"Why."

He breathed out. This was getting more and more complicated by the second, but her burning eyes could not be ignored. "I don't want to lose you. However-" The Time Lord's dubious mind refused to accept the open possibilities.

The newly-born Time Lady appeared to be aware of his doubts and insecurities, but chose to ignore them for the moment, reminding him she was a Tyler. Always the fighter.

"However, I am not good enough? Not Time Lady-ish enough? Not _human_ enough, perhaps? Do you think you could let go of me whenever you grow tired of me?" Her voice remained calm and quiet, but this was much more terrifying.

The Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders fiercely, almost frightening her. "Rose! Do you think it is easy for me?"

The blonde gaped at him, overtaken by disillusionment, but did not allow herself break down just yet. "It should be. I have changed, my emotions - feelings... Everything is different, much more _intense_ … _better_. Do you seriously intend to leave me someday?" This was it. She turned her eyes upwards, holding the treacherous tears away.

"No, Rose!"

_No?_

"In order to stay together _forever_ – the Doctor did not back away a small smile, after having seen Rose's eyes light up – we would need to become _bond-mates_. Obviously, we _cannot_! We don't share the necessary attributes." The alien gave away no emotion, only his eyes seemed considerably sadder. She fought away the wish to pull him into a hug.

"Which are?"

 _Oh, Rose._ "First and foremost, we don't share feelings strong enough to form a bond. Friendship, as strong as it is – it is not enough. Possible, yes, but not advised. Second, your new nature might not fully function the way it should yet – it's still too soon. And the final thing is…" The Doctor stopped, realising none of these would work without the first part, "we would have to connect our minds. Share our thoughts, memories and the like. A pointless thing, really…"

Rose smiled. "I'd say it's romantic."

"It depends. For lovers, it must be. But bonding is a risky business, Rose."

"So? We're destined to stay together for a very long time, anyway… Yes?" The Doctor eyed her carefully.

"This is exactly what terrifies me."

"I'm not terrified in the slightest," Rose smiled at him softly. "What we share is mutual trust and friendship… Is that not enough?"

"It might be enough for me. But you, Rose Tyler… You are always going to keep those human wishes and desires… I cannot force you. It cannot be undone, and- what if you fall in love someday? With some human? Will you be able to watch him slowly decay in front of your eyes?"

"Shut it, Doctor."

"I don't want you to experience any of it."

"Listen to me, Doctor. Just this once."

"What?"

"Do you _really_ think trust and friendship are not enough for me?" She glared at him. "Of course it _isn't_ enough. I need things you can't give me. But nobody can."

"What things, Rose?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter to me. Tell me. If nobody can give you what you want, it's very likely I could."

She sighed, feeling absolutely desperate. Biting her lip, she swallowed the wish to say it. "I don't think so."

"Please, Rose."

Instead of closing her eyes or running away from him, which has been her primary reflex, she locked her eyes to his.

"Could you, though? Could you?" Unlike the intense, almost wild gaze they both shared, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes!" It was strange for the Doctor to agree to something he had no idea about, but he was determined to learn what it was that was bothering her.

Rose ignored him. "I want to stay with you and the TARDIS forever. Intend to. With or without bonding." _With or without you loving me back._

The fair-haired Time Lady was full of determination, her brown eyes almost shining.

"For as long as you want, my dearest."

There. This word again. She pushed away the wish to come closer. "I will. But that's not all…"

"Yes, Rose?" the Time Lord could feel the tension pulsating within him.

"You can enchant me, terrify me, soothe me with your voice alone… But, Doctor-"

He stayed silent.

"You can give me the kiss of my life out of the blue, only to learn what is wrong with me… And then pretend it was nothing. I cannot."

"Rose-"

"I'm not leaving, if that's what worries you."

The Doctor smiled at her sadly. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to- to either acknowledge that I- I feel something for you and for you to do something about it, or cease all communication with me other than what is absolutely necessary. Something needs to be sacrificed."

_What?_

He understood then there was no way he was going to escape what he'd needed to say for a long time anyway. "Nothing needs to be sacrificed." The Time Lord admired her ability to say so much with her eyes alone. The words that had escaped her lips were all- _wrong_.

"I know how you feel about me, Rose. Have always known. But do _you_ know how I feel about you?"

"You _care_ about me," she noted dryly.

"Care about you just enough to suggest something as irreparable as wanting to have you as my _bond-mate_? Yes. Enough to _plead_ of you to stay with me? Yes."

She saw it. "Doctor…"

He placed a finger on his lips. "You need to know, before- When I kissed you… I might have opened a connection with you through- through the kiss... And I'm afraid I have not closed it down completely, sorry!"

It felt so good knowing... feeling the accidental lone thoughts reaching his mind... Aiming straight _for_ his mind, maybe because of the TARDIS admiring his companion almost more than the ship ever did him.

"I am sorry, so sorry, Rose! You are free to hate me now. I will understand…"

She cleared her throat. "How much- how much do you know?"

"Everything." Her eyes widened. "Well, not exactly… But yes, I do know a lot. More than you tell me."

Rose stopped breathing, her mind registering the meaning of his words. "You wanker… I hate you."

"I swear, I tried to block your thoughts as much as possible!" _Until I did not want to any more._ _Until I understood just how much you care._ "Your love, Rose Tyler, is worth everything to me."

The Londoner smirked at him, her simulated anger gone in moments. "What does this give me?"

"Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Previously…**

_"I swear, I tried to block your thoughts as much as possible!"_ _Until I did not want to any more._ _Until I understood just how much you care._ _"Your love, Rose Tyler, is worth everything to me."_

_The Londoner smirked at him, her simulated anger gone in moments. "What does this give me?"_

_"Forever."_

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Ten**

Rose stared at the Doctor, not daring to allow herself give in to the sudden wave of feelings and emotions stronger than she ever believed existed. "Oh." _Oh._

"Is this- does this mean you-" She knew his answer the moment his assuring brown eyes met hers.

"Oh, it _does_ , my darling Rose," he smiled at her softly, strangely relieved.

She eyed him curiously. "Would you have stayed with me were it not for this turn of events, Doctor?"

"Yes," the Time Lord spoke with certainty.

Rose did not doubt him – never could, and most certainly not at that moment - but she still had unanswered questions. "Why, then? Why didn't you say anything? Especially since you _knew_? _All along?_ "

"I did not want to frighten you," he said matter-of-factly. "You were not supposed to know I was aware of the way you felt about me. But- I would have stayed by your side either way," the Doctor assured her.

She shrugged at this, a part of her mind suggesting her something entirely different. " _You wither and you die_ … Don't you remember that one?"

The Time Lord eyed her guiltily. "Yes. But I-"

 _You can spend the rest of your life with me_ … Gulping, Rose pushed away the remaining part of the sentence to the deepest corner of her mind. One day, she would be able to laugh at just how wrong her Doctor had been…

"You'd have done anything to extend your time with me for as long as I wanted you to," she continued, seeing the approving grin on his face widen. "Even if-"

"Could we _not_ talk about this?" the Doctor took her hands in his. One thing was obvious – there was no way he was going to waste their time on discussing such an unpleasant thing, not when they could spend it on doing something much more appealing.

"Okay," she agreed. It was clear Rose did not want to linger on this subject for a moment longer, either.

He cleared his throat. "Rose. I am not asking if you want this, no need, really," he spoke slowly, meeting her burning eyes, - "but the entire bonding thing- it's very personal. Intimate. Revealing-"

"Did you mean to say _shocking_? I don't think anything can shock me at this point," Rose Tyler said with a shrug.

 _A lot of things can._ Even if she thought otherwise, Time Lords were not immune to going through it. "It could be _dangerous_ , Rose." This time, it was merely an attempt of his to see her reaction.

The Time Lady grimaced. "If you want to scare me off, Doctor…"

"No. Never. But, as I was saying-"

"You are being silly. I _know_ what bonding is."

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. "I don't think you do, Rose."

She smirked. "You'd have to show me someday, then. What exactly are the necessary attributes we don't share, again?"

He could not back away a grin. "Well… We really shouldn't hurry, first of all."

"Waiting was _not_ among the three you listed," the girl reminded him playfully.

The Doctor mused uncomfortably. "Bonding's a very serious matter. One it took years to consider for some. Or decades!"

"I _can_ wait."

"Yeah? For how long?"

She tiptoed and muttered the answer into his ear, aware the Doctor never let go of her hands.

The Time Lord took over her quiet manner of speaking. "You could equally have said 'two years', it wouldn't have changed my decision, Rose."

The companion blinked. "Which is?"

"I feel I need to remind you once more - _forever_ means you'd be forced to see everyone dear to you die, sooner or later."

 _Not again._ "It's not working on me," she shrugged with a smirk.

"Of course it isn't working," the Doctor took her in his arms, happy to hear – and feel - Rose's double heartbeat – clear and steady, just as it was supposed to be. "My Time Lady," he whispered, his brown eyes wide with adoration.

Rose grinned at the Time Lord, before backing away. "Not yours. Not yet," the girl shook her head. Knowing his unwillingness to admit anything openly, she was not expecting for the Doctor to look at her with such overt trust and expectation... But it was the unspoken longing in his eyes that spoke volumes.

"Doctor," she breathed, almost painfully aware of the expression on his face. "Have I done something wrong? Or was it something I said?" She spoke uncertainly, peering into him.

"No, of course not, Rose," the Doctor breathed her in. "On the contrary."

Her lips formed a relieved smile, but she said nothing.

"What I mean is- are you _sure_ about it, Rose?"

"I _can_ wait," she repeated. "Not for centuries, perhaps, but-"

"Who's talking about _centuries_?"

"Decades. Whatever."

"You don't understand. Do you _want_ it, or not?"

Rose was growing impatient. "Doctor. Just say what you want to say."

"Not until you-"

Impatient and _annoyed_. Not a very good combination.

The newly-born Time Lady rolled her eyes at him. "I _am_ ready for the bonding. Run whichever tests you like on me."

 _Tests? What tests?_ "That won't be necessary, I'm certain," the Doctor spoke decisively, realising Rose was looking at him warily now, visibly not expecting for any kind of step forwards from him.

"Rose-"

Having met her eyes with all the warring emotions burning in them, he knew. "I _have_ promised you forever, _love_." Rose shuddered, expecting for some unreasonable explanation why this was impossible for them. Too many differences between them? Too ancient a tradition?

The Doctor eyed her searchingly. "In all honesty, Rose Marion Tyler, I see absolutely no reason why we should postpone it any longer," he smirked.

"I know just the reason," she said, unable to fully back away the excitement in her voice nevertheless.

 _What?_ The Doctor froze at her words. _Why now?_

"The amount of times you've kissed me remains unpleasantly low," she grimaced at him playfully. "And I can't be sure it will increase anytime soon, knowing you."

"That's _never_ a problem," he whispered, pulling her close, aware the beating of her hearts was suddenly nowhere as steady as it used to be – and he knew _exactly_ why. _My Rose._

"Yes?" She bit her lip. "Do you need to be reminded?" _Of just how big a problem it has been all this time? For both of us?_ Although the latter was not exactly true. All the incredibly unpredictable Time Lord would have ever needed to do was _tell_ her. But this was of no importance _now_.

If the Time Lord wondered whatever has brought up the thoughtful look on Rose's face, he let it slide.

"No, don't- don't remind me," the Doctor breathed into her mouth. "Please, just-"

His cool lips collided with hers hungrily the next moment. Grinning inwardly, the Gallifreyan could have sworn he could feel Rose's lips form a confident smirk against his, before she – with a sparkle in her eyes – allowed him in. The effect was staggering. Kissing – or being kissed by a Time Lord was an experience like no other…

Actually _snogging_ one was _exceptional_. Excessive as it was. Even with the marks clearly visible on her skin by now. Or on his. Scratches. Several bite marks, even. But passion knew no limits, and the outer world was of no importance. Love knew no limits. _Had_ no limits.

No matter that Rose wasn't even twenty-two yet. No matter her non-existent knowledge about the Gallifreyan traditions. No matter she had been _human_ but days before…


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously…**

_Actually_ snogging _one was exceptional. Excessive as it was. Even with the marks clearly visible on her skin by now. Or on his. But passion knew no limits, and outer world was of no importance. Love knew no limits._ Had _no limits._

_No matter that Rose wasn't even twenty-two yet. No matter her non-existent knowledge about the Gallifreyan traditions. No matter she had been human but days before…_

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Eleven**

Neither could tear their eyes off the other. Every touch they shared was igniting something _more_ within both of them. Every _look_ did.

The Doctor was watching Rose searchingly.

She cleared her throat. "If you give me the question again, I-"

The girl never got to finish the sentence, her lips attacked by his fiercely. She could not help it but smiled as his long clever fingers began undressing her, welcoming his cool tongue in her mouth almost at once, nearly gasping at the unexpected sensation it has brought her.

The moment he stopped to admire her flushed skin, now only clad in mismatching bra and knickers – he has found the small detail strangely enticing – Rose's mouth left his. "Allow me," she breathed, if a tiny bit flustered about the amount of clothes still covering his body. _Not for long_ , she smirked, her hands working on removing the layers with unusual swiftness. Sighing with delight after having succeeded, she allowed herself to give in to his touch.

"Is this _really_ happening?" Rose breathed, her tongue-touched smile only increasing the Doctor's need to have her for himself, utterly and completely.

He barely managed to growl a low "Oh, yes," unable to take his burning eyes off her.

Rose could feel her knees buckling at the sight before her. Just like in her most secret fantasies, the Doctor was watching her with admiration, his fingers unclasping her bra with ease at the same time. There was no time for bothering with knickers, as he- he- she could not continue to think clearly any more, feeling his fingers exploring her breasts as if they were a work of art.

Rose had never had her breasts pleasured so thoroughly before. All she could think of was not allowing herself to come before him. Never before had she thought it possible. The Doctor's love - the true, no longer masked feeling shining in his eyes was making her want to simply pull him down and snog him - consequently shag him, perhaps.

"Let's just-" The Doctor licked his lips, aware his legs were carrying him straight to his room… With his arms wrapped firmly around Rose's waist.

The fact they have managed to reach his bed without simply breaking down and shagging in the corridor floor was an unbelievably big achievement, with waves of unfulfilled desire encompassing them almost painfully.

Rose's tongue run through her teeth out of habit, making the Time Lord attack her mouth once again.

There were but two things left on her mind. The Doctor was going to _make love_ to her. And the other was nowhere less important.

"P-protection?" She finally breathed out, having let go of his lips for the briefest of moments.

"Nothing surpasses a condom from another planet," he smirked, putting it on his already pulsating member effortlessly.

Rose rolled her eyes, but said nothing, as the next thing he did was land her on her back. "Just you wait, Rose Tyler," he breathed, pulling two of his fingers inside her.

She lifted three fingers. "Three?" She breathed back, clarifying.

The Doctor eyed her smugly, adding another one and watching her breath hitching almost at once as the additional pressure has had its effect on getting her unbelievably close, her misty eyes – hell, her bodily liquids already giving away her painfully state. "My Rose."

"Do it," she begged. "I'm yours. Will always be yours. Just-"

His fingers gave way to his tongue.

Rose broke apart in pleasure less than a minute afterwards, her skin flushed. She could not catch her breath so soon. "Doctor," she muttered.

The Doctor did not stop caressing her until it seemed the Time Lady was fully spent. "There, my love." _Can you feel it?_

"I thought this included both of us?"

"I needed to make you mine first."

_What?_

"To make you let go of your fears, love."

Somehow, she understood. Giving in to someone completely meant complete and utter trust she could feel blossoming within her… Now more than ever.

_Do you understand?_

"Yes." _But bonding requires two people._

"It does."

"So?" Rose was growing distressed, blushing at the words she was about to utter. "Shouldn't I… You know… Return the favour?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, Rose!" _My Rose._ "If you still feel like doing it when we're done with the most important… Sure," he fought back the wish to smirk at her.

The Time Lady peered at him. "I _want_ to. Are we or are we not going anywhere further with this- this ceremony of ours?"

The Doctor smirked at Rose. "Of course we are," he muttered, kissing her softly. "Right now," his hands were on her temples, "I am giving you everything there is to give."

Soon, she knew everything about him. Knew the depths of his mind. The depths of his love for her.

_Isn't this too much, love?_

"Time Lady," she reminded with a soft smile. "Make love to me, Time Lord?"

"With pleasure," he winked at her, licking his lips. A wandering thought reached his mind. He grinned. "Is this how you prefer it, Rose? Being on top?"

She grinned back at him, smirking and blushing at the same time.

The Doctor found no difficulty in adjusting their positions to Rose's preference, trying to keep eye contact the entire time, which has amused her greatly. The giggles were broken off with a kiss and touches in places Rose did not know were as sensitive to soft caresses… Then again – she had been no Time Lady back then. Now, with her senses improved drastically… _Everything_ was different.

She could sense the Doctor's wishes now. Wishes she realised she often had the chance to fulfil.

"Why haven't you said? You know I'd have done anything to be allowed to kiss you! Both versions of you! Instead, you kept flirting with every female on your way! Kissing them! I haven't kissed Mickey once since-"

"You didn't love him!"

"No. Not in the way true love is meant to be," Rose muttered. "This reminds me… You did love Reinette, didn't you?"

"Reinette thought I was her angel, you know?" The Doctor was uncomfortable, but knew this had to be addressed. 

"So? Was this a justifiable reason for her to snog you? Who snogs their guardian angels, anyway?" Rose sounded truly angry at this point. "Do you know I'd have done it with you any _bloody_ time? Whenever? Wherever?"

"You are free to do so now, love. Whenever, wherever… In any dimension, any galaxy."

"Because?"

"Because I'm ready to give you everything, my Rose…"

"Because?" She knew exactly what answer she wanted from him. It was very likely he knew, too.

"Because I have been terribly stupid and am very sorry?"

"Because?" A human or a Time Lady, Rose Tyler knew what it was to be persistent.

The Doctor only smiled. "Because I love you. Is this it?"

Rose nodded, running her tongue through her teeth again and giving him a wide grin in return.

"Good God. I really do. Am I allowed to make love to you at last, lover?"

"How do you think, Doctor?" She smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…**

_The Doctor only smiled. "Because I love you. Is this it?"_

_Rose nodded, running her tongue through her teeth again and giving him a wide grin in return._

_"Good God. I really do. Am I allowed to make love to you at last, lover?"_

_"How do you think, Doctor?" she smirked._

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Twelve**

The Time Lord eyed her meaningfully, whispering. "All I can think of is _you_. Is this the correct answer?"

Rose's lips curled into a promising smile.

Just then, the TARDIS phone started to ring.

The Doctor thought better than to ignore it, clearing his throat, just in case... And jumping off the bed to answer the phone unwillingly. Just when they were about to cross the longed-for path of fulfilling their fantasies… "Yes?"

"How is she?!" _Jackie._ Why did it always have to be her?

The Gallifreyan cleared his throat once again. It was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate, with the recently born Time Lady biting her lip and running her tongue over it the way only she could. "Your daughter is growing stronger and getting better by the second-" He could not back away a gasp at the more than provocative position Rose has just got herself into, her fingers running up and down his inner thighs. Whenever she had got so close to him, her lips so enticing, her look provoking… With her hands doing wonders, touching him everywhere but where the Doctor needed her the most.

 _Stop it!_ The alien tensed whenever her fingers reached the sensitive areas. _It's Jackie! I must appear- unaffected-_

 _What if I don't stop?_ She grabbed the phone from him, one hand still teasingly remaining on him, making the Time Lord hold his breath.

"Mum! I'm all right. Still a bit tired."

_Or hope I will be whenever we actually-_

The Doctor grinned at her foolishly, the effect of her touch not going away.

"Will you be coming home after you're done-" _Shagging him?_ Rose's breath was hitching. They both took strange pauses when talking. Oh, at least the _love_ part seemed to be flowing smoothly between them…

"Yes," Rose breathed. "Yes, we will-" The Doctor was sucking on her neck.

"Fine. Take your _time_. See you!" The mother's voice was dripping with unhidden understanding of just _what_ they were busy with.

The Time Lady breathed out in relief, suddenly uncomfortable. "She _knows_ , doesn't she?"

The Doctor shrugged at her, amused, having let go of her pale neck with visible unwillingness. "Clearly. Jackie's your mother. Did you really think she wouldn't have?"

Rose averted her eyes, willingly losing herself in his embrace, smiling knowingly at the visible proof of his arousal, the intimate position only making her feel the Doctor's pulsating length now making contact with her body. Soon, it wouldn't be possible to ignore. Not that they wanted to.

_Rose…_

She exhaled, locking her darkened eyes with his. They were both naked and overtaken with the emotion of belonging mere proximity to the lover was intensifying greatly.

The Time Lady resumed her tender touches on his thighs. It was both enticing and bordering on painful. _Do you want me to_ explode _, Rose Tyler?_

 _Will you be ready for a second round if I allow you to_ come _inside my mouth, Time Lord?_

She didn't know. Still didn't. _I am a Time Lord, oh darling Rose. We could do this for days and days. As could you, my love. My Time Lady. My Rose. Don't worry about it._

 _That's good to know,_ the no-longer-human girl sent him in approval. "So proper love-making is still on the list, yes?"

He nodded.

Rose got on her knees in front of him. _Relax, Doctor._ With that, she began _returning the favour_.

_You don't have to-_

Right then, the incomparable wave of pleasure has hit him. Sooner than the Time Lord has thought possible.

 _I_ want _to, remember?_ Her eyes were sparkling. _I've never thought fucking you with my mouth would be the first kind of-_

The Doctor smirked at her choice of words the moment Rose let go of his cock, completely sure he was fully satisfied and sated. _Oh, Rose. You are perfect._ Her lips, her tongue… "Are you ready to finally allow me inside of you?"

Her eyes widened. It has never needed saying. _Yes. Yes. Oh, yes, my Doctor! Make me yours. Be mine. Even better if I happen to forget my name in the process,_ she grinned.

The Time Lord gave her a questioning look. _I can get you to this state. I'm fairly certain of it. "_ Unless you want to forget your name for good? Which would require some help from the side?" He was suddenly doubtful. Rose had been human, after all. No-one could truly know every whim of a human.

_No. Just make sure our love-making is a pleasant experience?_

The Doctor grinned at her knowingly, _carrying_ her to his bed. Theirs now, possibly. Rose rolled her eyes at him, but grinned the next moment. "Is this a 'carrying your bride over the threshold' sort of thing?"

 _No, dearest._ This time, the word bore only pleasant emotions to her. "If I wanted to do that, I'd have carried you over the TARDIS door, don't you think?" _This is carrying my Time Lady Rose Tyler to bed, to fully complete our bond. To_ marry _you, if you like,_ he clarified.

 _Don't you think we should do just that? As soon as we can?_ Right now _? She was getting impatient, every part in her burning with desires very ready for forming the unbreakable connection._

 _We areTime_ Lords. _You can't tell me we wouldn't survive without cheating time just a little bit?_

Rose sighed. "Sounds just like you, my Doctor." Instead of getting involved in the seemingly pointless discussion all over again, she sucked on his lip insistently, awarding him with a kiss not even the Doctor knew his fair-haired companion, _no, no!_ This was no longer true - his _Time Lady Rose_ was capable of. _Just you wait. There are many more things I am capable of._ Including those she herself did not know of just until when she has become someone of a different species. He could feel a smile form on her lips.

 _Show me?_ The Doctor's eyes were shining with excitement.

 _For a nine hundred years-old Time Lord, it's you_ who _could teach me and show me things, no?_

He nodded. Remembering Rose's preference, he made sure she was on top of him. Even the tiniest of touches was bringing them both closer to the edge – but this was not what he was aiming for this time. _My love. My Rose. Allow me entrance, would you?_

Instead of breaking into giggles at this wording like any of her friends would have, she knew just how much importance it held to both of them. Everything suddenly felt a great deal more important. More life-changing. More binding. Unbreakable. Rose spread her legs widely for him, only worried about welcoming him inside of her for the briefest of moments. It was as if they were meant for each other in bed just like in everyday life of adventures. Only _this_ adventure was going to last.

Every word said, every word _thought_ … Every move of the Time Lord's pulsating member within Rose, every moan of pleasure escaping their lips… every dirty expression that left the Doctor's mouth whenever he was too far gone to control himself – every knowing smirk on Rose's lips in reaction to the colourful vocabulary he has apparently despised – some of those coming from his own very beautiful and _very_ colourful language – it was all worth it. And when finally, _finally_ the Time Lord has whispered – or perhaps it was a thought - his real Gallifreyan name to her, Rose could not help it but welcomed, encouraged, insisted. And so they made love. Again and again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously…**

_And when finally,_ finally _the Time Lord has whispered – or perhaps it was a thought - his real Gallifreyan name to her, Rose could not help it but welcomed, encouraged, insisted. And so they made love. Again and again._

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Thirteen**

"We should at least get something to eat," giggling, Rose bit on her thumbnail, as she slipped off the bed, her mind finally clearing enough to realise they needed to take a breath. "I think you could take me to some restaurant," she teased.

The Doctor grinned at her, looking blissful. "Why, wouldn't a chippy do, my sweetest Rose?" All of a sudden, all he could think off was Rose, licking the grease from the greasy chips off her fingers. Her quick, _clever_ fingers. Or was it her tongue that deserved the most praise?

The Time Lady could not control a gasp at the images inside his head. Why couldn't they just-

"Nope. I mean, yes, but-"

She was _craving_ for chips. From the chippy closest to her childhood home, even more so. But this meant having to meet all those people, some of whom _knew_ her.

An idea struck her. "Could _you_ go get chips for both of us? I can't exactly get out there, all sweaty and very, very properly shagged, yeah?"

This was not a reason good enough for the Doctor. _Look at me. Do you think I'm fit to get out there? When all I truly want is to pull you down and shag you rotten, my love?_

 _I know, my Doctor!_ She has managed to make her _thoughts_ sound seductive. The Time Lord exhaled. Maybe this has been within her all along…

Rose seemed unaffected. "Put on a tee-shirt, some trousers, trainers of your choice… And you would be as unrecognisable as anyone from the hundreds attending the chippy every day. Perfectly safe to leave the TARDIS."

"You do realise I will very likely need to wait in a queue for _hours_?" They are not exactly quick to serve," he whined.

"But their chips are the best in London, I'll have you know!"

The Doctor nodded. It was of no use to object to his very stubborn, and very right – the chips were by far the best there – Time Lady.

 _I know_ , he agreed.

"I'll have a surprise prepared for you by the time you return," Rose breathed. "You'll be free to make use of it the moment we finish our chips." _I promise._

Her promises were always something to be taken seriously. "You are going to _love_ it."

The Doctor could not get to the always-full chippy any faster. Having cast a glance at the amount of people waiting in front of him, he sighed, glad Rose has talked him into putting on a _The Beatles_ tee-shirt. At least now he was looking like a proper geek, like half the people waiting in front and after him. As always, his bond-mate was correct about warning him not to dress up warmly – not in that suffocating place. No matter the weather outside, the lack of air inside the smelly place – grease, chips, ketchup, vinegar, beer, sweat, soap, perfume – any smell one could expect in a cheap overcrowded place like this was  there. How humans could tolerate this cacophony of smells, sounds and general noises was still astounding him.

Some street musician was playing his violin – very successfully, as the sound of coins falling into his sack could be heard quite frequently. Some baby was crying, his mother trying to shut the child up almost as loudly as it was crying… Sounds of the lucky ones having finally received their meals and unable to wait until a table was finally free and chewing noisily, sometimes allowing themselves a sound of utter pleasure.

The _goddamned_ queue was not growing any shorter. He thought it better to try and catch some snippets of the never-ending conversations around him, some quiet, some not. The moment he heard a very familiar voice – not that of a quiet kind – the Doctor wished the queue were moving faster and he could escape Jackie Tyler unnoticed.

No luck seemed to be on his side that day. She left her place in the line and came to join him.

"So, Doctor," the woman addressed him, soft mocking heard in her voice. "Has Rose sent you there to get her some chips? Sounds just like her!"

"To get _us_ some chips," he corrected, his voice sharp as steel.

Jackie glared at him, then shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. You and my girl are together now, am I right?" They were. She knew they were.

The Doctor nodded, avoiding Jackie's eyes. If his luck were truly away from him today, Jackie would insist on visiting her daughter right then, and he would need to keep up with her rambling the whole way back.

Rose's _surprise_ , he remembered. No matter what it was now.

He would have a surprise for her as well, it seemed…

"I need to come back to Bev. Don't you try to fly away without letting me see my baby again! I know where your TARDIS is. I'll join you soon after you return to my Rose. Mother's word!"

The Doctor shuddered, glad she wasn't looking at him any more.

* * *

Rose was taking her time. Washing her hair. Drying them. Braiding them, only for the Doctor to be able to let her hair fall loose. He loved doing that. Slowly.

She took a shower. Got rid of every unwanted hair on her legs and armpits, not even minding to have cut herself once, too lost in day-dreaming about what was waiting for her. The Time Lord would only kiss the tiny cut and smile, she knew.

The Time Lady took out her red bra and the equally red knickers and put the shamelessly tiny ensemble on, a fitting short see-through robe quickly tossed away as unnecessary. They would be together soon. He was gone for almost two hours, and she was getting anxious, almost forgetting the blazing red earrings and the blood-red lipstick to finish the look. If anything, this was going to surprise him.

She did not bother changing the bed sheets, one of the things she hated the most. Not having dared to ask for help from the TARDIS, she smiled at the sight wryly.

The old girl wanted to help… But could not do it with the Time Lady still in the room. This required some brutal measures.

The fair-haired newly-born Time Lady heard something breaking deep inside the TARDIS. With her incurable curiosity now even more like the Doctor's, it was clear the girl would go and look for the broken thing. Luckily for everyone, this has been something from the many breakable objects he would not have remembered having, anyway.

The moment the girl returned, with her hands bruised from the attempt to collect and throw away all the unbelievably sharp glass shards, she noticed the bed sheets were changed. Too shocked to say a word, Rose has only smiled at the ship thankfully.

Rose needed her Doctor, and needed him with her soon, the chips be damned. Having remembered his chatty nature and the amount of people usually present in the chippy on drizzly days like this, she bit her lip, getting back in bed to wait for him.

"Doctor," she addressed the Time Lord softly, pulling the bed sheets aside, her bright eyes burning with love and desire. "Perhaps chips could wait."

"Rose-" He gaped at the perfection in front of him, only barely managing to place the chips on the table. They would have eaten and shared them together, maybe even on the bed. The sheets were new. Maybe eating in bed was not such a good idea, after all…

"Come," she pleaded, licking her lips. "I'm all yours."

"No, Rose-"

_Why?_

This sounded like a start of something greatly unpleasant.

_Your mother will be here any second now. We can't-_

Rose paled. _Why have you invited her along?_ She managed to breathe out.

_My love. Your mother has invited herself._

Rose gulped, knowing Mum _could_ do that. "What are we going to do _now_?" The Doctor gave her the see-through robe without a word. She must have forgotten to put it away. Suddenly, anything seemed suitable to her to make her tiny underwear less striking. Maybe, if she hurried up, she could find herself something more to put on?!

Jackie's terrifying shriek echoed throughout the TARDIS the next moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously…**

_Maybe, if she hurried up, she could find herself something more to put on?!_

_Jackie's terrifying shriek echoed throughout the TARDIS the next moment._

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Fourteen**

The Doctor excused himself almost at once. Rose could not even be angry at him for leaving her alone with Jackie. They _had_ to talk… And it was not going to be pleasant.

"Mum. Why do you have the tendency to ruin _everything_?"

Jackie Tyler ignored her daughter's words, feigning shock. "No Tyler woman ever falls on her knees before a man! Not my own daughter! Not in those- those-"

Rose snorted, not hiding her annoyance and too frustrated to blush about what was about to leave her mouth. "Rags?" She finished for her mother. "You should have waited for twenty – no, _ten_ more minutes, then. I'm sure you have an idea what these are for."

The older Tyler feigned ignorance. "So that you could eat your chips undisturbed?"

Another snort. "What is _wrong_ with you, Mum? Who eats chips – or anything - in such clothes?"

"The couple of weirdos you two are," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Why send him away for chips in the first place, if all you want is to shag him?"

Rose sighed heavily. Mum was not listening to herself. If anything, she could have taught Casanova the arts of love-making, for all Rose knew.

Jackie looked away. "Was this too strong an expression? It's about time you learnt-"

Rose exhaled, frustrated. "Should I call for the Doctor to kick you out? Not only have you ruined my surprise I have been preparing for my husband for _hours_ -"

Jackie froze. Were Rose and the Doctor using such terms now? _Young love…_

"-And I mean every single bloody detail! The garments I had spent gods know how much interplanetary currency on, back when I was foolish enough to hope-"

No audible reaction came from her mother.

"-that maybe one day he would see me in the way I needed him to, and when things between us have finally started happening, very quickly-" her eyes sparkled.

_Rose!_

Jackie mouthed her name, but the girl did not seem to have noticed. "-I knew then, as I always should have."

"Knew what, sweetheart?"

Rose remembered herself. This was mother she was talking to. "It doesn't matter. Is there any particular reason for your visit, Mum?"

"Soon, the alien is taking my baby away from me again. I need to spend as much time with you as I can, my Rose!"

At the worst time possible…

The girl smiled, not daring to wrap her arms around her mother. Jackie noticed. "What are you hiding, darling? Or has your dearest Doctor not taken you to see a proper doctor yet?"

Rose shook her head.

The older Tyler woman sighed. "You are a grown-up woman now, Rose. Old enough to make your own decisions. If you prefer shagging to taking care of more important things – _don't_ give me that look – go ahead. Everybody goes through that stage at one point or another."

Rose rolled her eyes at her mother. _Do they?_

Jackie continued. "But I still think you need to see a doctor as soon as possible. Just in case."

 _Gods…_ "I might."

Her mum shrugged at her, exasperated. "Will you at least put something more acceptable on?"

"I am a grown-up woman now, Mum," Rose mimicked, only half-succeeding in not giving away her annoyance. Not only that - the vivid images the Doctor kept sending her throughout their still very fresh bond were making it impossible for her to concentrate… And she was _not_ to give any information about their incredible connection away. Not to mum.

"The chips must have gone cold," she whined instead.

"Aren't _you_ , darling?" Jackie had enough decency not to _stare_ at what her daughter was wearing.

"I'm not, but thanks for asking!"

"What if I stayed with you to help you two with those enormous portions of chips your Doctor has brought you? I might have forgotten mine somewhere along the way," Jackie managed to look ashamed.

Rose was flustered. She needed the Doctor to come and fix things at once. _Have you heard? What am I supposed to do, Doctor?!_

 _Play along, my Rose!_ The Doctor entered the room the next minute. "We have too much food on us, what do you say, Rosie? I kept thinking your mother might want to join us?" The light mocking in his voice was unnoticed. "The only problem is- we're out of ketchup. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing your atrocious amounts of vinegar with Jackie?" He licked his lips.

Jackie couldn't stand vinegar, but the greasy chips were already soaked in it by the time she opened her mouth to object.

"There you are, Jackie!" The Doctor smirked at the mother excitedly. The fun was only about to begin…

"Rose. You have a splotch of vinegar on your" – he thought for a second – "bathrobe," he winked at her, licking the non-existent thing off, the sensation of heat it has brought her quite intentional.

The girl understood the rules of the game at once. If nothing else could have driven her mother out, their consciously overdone intimacy should have. "I think there is something between your teeth, Doctor," she countered, not having wasted the chance to kiss him.

Jackie was getting uncomfortable with how they were doing everything to touch each other with reasons one more incredible than the other. Sharing chips among them always ended with a kiss, sometimes even a long and wet one – but anything was acceptable for a couple…

The mother cleared her throat, having realised their kisses and touches have long gone beyond the teasing game it has started as. Jackie's chips were barely touched. "I think it's about time for me to leave, yeah?"

The Doctor gave Jackie a hurt look. "Already? You have hardly tasted any of your chips!"

Cool, greasy, and covered in _vinegar_. If there was a thing more disgusting than that… She had not tasted it yet. "I know you'd rather continue without me, Doctor, Rose. Do whatever you want with the food. I'd rather go and try to catch the latest episode of _EastEnders_ , yeah?"

"Yes, Mum. We will think of something," Rose's eyes were sparkling again. Something in bed, Jackie guessed.

"I hope to see you soon," she said, looking at both of them with equal _tenderness_? Was it? "Try not to forget to eat from time to time. I would not have you two come to me famished. Sex is good and well, but try to remember your other needs," she shrugged, slugging to leave.

Rose gave her the impatient 'are you leaving yet' look, while the Doctor was only watching her with a small smile on his face.

The moment the TARDIS door closed, the Doctor looked Rose over slowly, an appreciating smile on his face. _You have done all of this, for me?_

She shrugged. "Suppose I did."

 _You_ have _bought these-_ the Doctor could remember the exact time and place where these items came from… Even though she pretended to only have been looking for something _astonishing_ for her mother…

"Thinking of _you_ … I might have," Rose swept her tongue over her teeth subconsciously, her look daring him to say something in return.

He _did_ something instead, giving her a snog like none before… and allowing the remaining chips fall to the floor. _I am_ not _risking meeting Jackie again. I'd much rather risk making love to you for days on end, beginning right now, Rose…_

Rose breathed out, finally throwing away the see-through garment and allowing him to gape at her. "You should perhaps take these off me first, Doctor. Try and be slow. _I_ love _it when you take your time_ , she licked her lower lip.

He smirked at her. Slow, he could be. The Doctor could do _anything_ for her... "No chips today?" he teased.

"Not any more," she unclasped her bra, allowing her bond mate do things only he could… Slowly.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously…**

" _Not any more," she unclasped her bra, allowing her bond mate do things only he could… slowly._

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Fifteen**

Before the Doctor began drawing circles on Rose's bare breasts, she breathed out, stopping him. "Won't the TARDIS be upset?"

"Why would she be, love?" _She loves you and the fact we are together,_ the Doctor kissed her softly, glad eating the chips and the kisses they shared have not taken the bright red off her lips. _The old girl is ready to do anything to make you happy, haven't you noticed?_

Rose smirked blissfully, sensing the confirmation by the TARDIS herself. "M-hm," she nodded, directing his hands back on her breasts.

Slowly, his clever fingers began to work wonders  on her chest. The  Time Lord was only partly realising what he was doing, with the proximity of her enticing body clouding his reasoning greatly.

The Time Lady could not – did not try to – back away a delighted sigh. The incredibly beautiful and heartfelt Gallifreyan words of eternal love he was writing on her uncovered body were entering her subconscious… Her expanded mind was hungry for knowledge… No knowledge was better than _that_.

Rose removed his fingers off her breasts tenderly, giving him an adoring blissful smile, as she placed the Doctor's hands onto her temples, allowing him in without even having heard a silent request from him.

 _My love. How did you_ -

She grinned sheepishly at him. _Say that again?_

_How did you know how-_

Rose shook her head.

He grinned at her. _You are being silly, Rose._

She pouted, then giggled. "This is where my thoroughly-thought-of setting goes, yeah? With chips, mothers and general awkwardness?"

"Just like always with us, dear."

"I can't quite tell there has been times enough for an _always_ , hm?"

The cheekiness was admirable. Only Rose could employ it so well while half-naked.

"And you would like it fixed as soon as possible?" The Time Lord licked his lips, looking Rose over.

 _No. As slow as you can_ , she reminded.

He giggled softly. _Your wish is my command._

Rose smiled at him softly. _What is it_ you _want, my Doctor?_

"To forget your mother was ever here," he spoke with mock-seriousness.

"I know what could help," she grinned, glad there have not been a lot of layers to remove off him. Surely, this has lessened the chance for _slow_ considerably, Rose knew. But at the same time, she was unimaginably pleased.

"What?"

Rose sighed. Maybe this entire seduction spectacle on her part had been a failure, after all.

_No. It has been a failure on mine._

"You have done nothing to take any part in it," Rose objected. "I shouldn't even have tried to-"

"We could start it anew, I think?" The Doctor suggested, more than willing to experience Rose's idea of seduction.

Rose looked at him thoughtfully... Then, her eyes travelled to the recently changed sheets, a small smile appearing on her face. _Give me seven minutes._ The chips on the floor had to be removed.

The TARDIS objected loudly. There was no way she would allow any of them move a finger. Especially not Rose, with the time the girl from London has spent planning and working on making the day perfect for the two Time Lords.

A sound of something breaking could be heard deep inside the ship.

The Doctor grimaced, accompanying his barely-dressed Time Lady back to the room she'd already been to that day. "She keeps on destroying my dishes like this, often ones from far across the galaxy. Some of my favourites, too. Particularly the ones bringing me bad memories."

The companion bit her lip, uncomfortable. The Time Lord knew what this meant.

 _She has done it today already?_ This would explain Rose's unexpected assurance when coming into this room with him.

"Yes. I hope the green glass vase was of no value to you."

 _This, Rose, was no glass. But no, I don't care about it. Are_ you _all right?_ He remembered just how sharp variations of alien metals could be, his eyes travelling to her hands at once. No cuts were visible.

"I'm okay. All healed, but- "

 _Rose? Have you done something to yourself I don't know about?_ His eyebrows went up.

"I'd rather you allowed me to put my bra back on first," she whimpered mockingly. It seemed she was _right._ Nothing good was ever going to become out of her plan.

The Doctor eyed her incredulously. "Surely, love, you don't mean to tell me you're _cold_?" Or has this still been too soon for her new Time Lady nature to kick in properly? Time Lords did not react to small changes in temperature half as emotionally as humans.

Rose grinned at him, the look she gave him bursting with feeling. "Do I feel like a Time Lady yet?" She answered his unuttered question, one much too strange for someone not even aware of how the supposed changes in her nature should feel. The girl shrugged. "I can feel my two hearts just fine. The sensation is nice, very much so," she blew him a kiss.

 _Not cold, then._ "Why would you want to put your bra on? To have me remove it off you once again?" The Doctor gave her a smug look.

Rose knew jumping between topics was in his nature and smiled. Some other things had to be addressed first. _Could we return to the room yet? TARDIS?_

_An amused sound of confirmation sound could be heard._

_Allons-y_ _!_ The Time Lord grabbed her hand and made sure they were back in their room in moments. "Wasn't replaying the unpleasantly interrupted scene a part of the plan?"

"Do you want it?" The girl was suddenly no longer sure it would have the desired effect on them – not with the element of _surprise_ wiped away from the experience entirely.

The Doctor shook his head. This would still work, in a way. But some essential parts would be gone. That was why he's decided against it.

"I still owe you _slow_ , my Rose," he breathed into her hair, pleased about the way her body reacted to his closeness immediatelly.

"You _do_ ," she agreed, smiling, almost able to see the wheels turning in his head, facing a pleasant dilemma, his nose in her brilliant hair.

The Doctor knew wearing her hair in a braid was not the way she preferred it, unless… " _You_ tell me this time, Rose. I could unbraid your beautiful fair locks first, as slowly as you like, or keep on doing-"

"Doctor," she exhaled. "If we have no urgent things waiting for us… Allow me to put something on, yeah?"

"Hm?" The Time Lord has taken it for refusal. He was used to that over the years… But not from his companions.

"Doctor! Doctor," Rose has found his lips and snogged him with all the passion and love she could muster, receiving a relieved sigh from him. He's loved to be wrong on such occasions. "That's not what I mean at all! It's just- feels wrong to get my hair worked on when barely dressed," she explained. Even if the action could be unbelievably sexy… almost arousing when he was touching her hair so tenderly – Rose has not yet had the chance to feel the difference now she was a Time Lady.

He eyed her smugly. "We shall start with that, then."

"Yeah?" The word has been but an attempt to mask her puzzlement at his unclear words.

"Finding you something to cover your breasts with," he clarified. _Then counting the seconds until my all-too-innocent touches make you so aroused you remove the garment yourself, my Rose._ Of course, this has only been said about those unaware of the effect the intentional seemingly accidental brushes of one's hair was supposed to have on the ones giving in to it… He wouldn't know. There was no-one to testify the supposed effect first-hand, not any more… But that has been something the Time Lords knew about… even if most of the time the technique was used to soothe or to heal, as his race have mostly grown to be insensitive to things other than power.

"You should tell me more about Gallifrey sometime, _husband_ ," Rose muttered, catching his dreamy look. _But first things first…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously...**

_"You should tell me more about Gallifrey sometime, husband," Rose muttered, catching his dreamy look._ But first things first…

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Sixteen**

Rose has caught the vermillion bra the sentient TARDIS has thrown at her.

"I'll do it," the Doctor insisted and was working on putting her bra on before the girl got any say in it. She understood immediately why, as his fingers managed to brush over some places on her chest incredibly sensitive to touch. "Do you want to make me fall for you all over again, Time Lord?"

He grinned at her mischievously. "Is there a way to stop you?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. _Are you willing to try? Really?_

It was obvious that the determination in the girl's eyes promised nothing good.

"No!"

The Time Lady was amused. I think this stunning red ensemble is a bit too revealing, don't you?"

His eyes widened. The enticing sight of the amused lady – Time Lady - in front of him was worth billions. "Gods, no! It's perfect. You are perfect, Rose. Whether you are wearing something or not."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear, lover."

Not only was the amount of her practically bare curvy flesh turning his head around with some very casual variation of pure lust, but Rose Tyler could sense it coming off him in waves just a bit too well.

"Maybe later?" She suggested, managing to look completely unaware of the fight with himself the Doctor was facing.

"Just one kiss? One touch? He reasoned with the Time Lady who, either self-consciously or plainly because that seemed like a very, very hurried thing to do, so soon _after_ -

"One kiss means eventual love-making. One touch means eventual-

 _Rose. My darling. Is there anything else you are more willing to do right now? I_ can _stop._ Can _avoid touching you. But can you? Do you want to?_

Rose eyed him curiously, as if he were out of his mind. _I need you. "_ Am likely to be stuck with you forever, with or without Mum constantly joining us with or without a reason _._ " Her hand touched his. _I am yours. What do you want me to do?_

The Doctor could not back away a gasp. Her unhidden trust in him was almost frightening. _I need you,_ he echoed. _Want you. With surprises. Without surprises. With clothes. Without clothes,_ he eyed her meaningfully. _My Rose._

She knew what he wanted. The invisible bond between them made Rose want to grin at him. If anything, talking about the tragic fate of his home planet was out of the question now when all both of them wanted – _needed_ – was to stay close. Holding hands, hugging, making out or making love – the means were not that important –

 _Ahem? Rose?_ The Doctor interrupted her thoughts. _You were broadcasting quite different ideas back when-_

Obviously, she  and did nothing to deny it, repeating them all over again, just for him. _Can_ anything _compare to your touch, Doctor? The sensation of you sliding into me, making me feel as if I were the goddess of creation?_ Rose exhaled, mere memories making her breath hitch.

 _But you are a goddess._ The _goddess. My Rose. But you were talking nothing of us hugging or holding hands._

Rose grinned at him lovingly. "I don't remember _talking_ , just giving in to-"

_What about we forget all about Gallifrey. All about the Earth. All about Jackie._

She welcomed the fact it was, as usual, the Doctor who was encouraging her, the once-human, her mind once filled with worries and tiny little annoying human problems – to let go of them.

 _Make me,_ Rose encouraged him. No matter what her nonchalance might have implied, she remembered one thing. Trying to keep secrets from your bond mate, who could see you through very easily, was never a good idea. Not that she ever attempted to. Not truly. A telepathic bond meant sharing _everything_. Your worries, your joys. Feelings.

The Doctor was more than ready for this scenario. _Make you do what?_

_Make love to me, silly. Make me forget everyone but?_

_What about me letting your hair loose, sweetheart? Would you like that?_

Rose's breath hitched. She had forgotten to.

"Will you do me the favour, husband?"

 _With pleasure_ , he mewled into her hair.

She knew perfectly well what it meant. His toying with her hair, massaging all the spots needed to make Rose plead for him to ease, to take care of the sudden need to feel him inside her… To never stop.

 _I am yours, forever_ , he would say. She would smile and look at him expectantly. _I am yours_ , Rose would repeat.

It felt as if this sensual almost-ritual was something neither of them could avoid or to say _no_ to. It did not matter that it has only become one days ago. It was somehow different, every time. Just as wonderful, always.

"Doctor," she whispered, catching his hand before he could start his very pleasant, very welcome ministrations. _Allow me_ , she smiled.

Maybe this time, everything was just a little bit different. Maybe, judging from the pleased moans and sighs it was too similar to call it something exceptional.

However, when their shouts of shared telepathic love-making, something that felt like pure never before experienced ecstasy died away, the need of touching the other was not gone anywhere. Not even close. It was even more craved-for than before.

 _Is this supposed to be happening, Doctor?_ _Seeing stars? I mean, literally? Constellations?_ Rose was almost ashamed about the ultimate bliss this night has granted her. This was never supposed to, has never happened to her before. No such divine pleasure was humanly possible!

 _No longer human, Rose_ , he reminded her with a smile. _I have simply allowed myself, have finally dared to-_

 _Is it… is it normal for you?_ Her dread was quickly transforming to delight. _Do you see this marvellous sight every single time?_

 _Whenever I connect with my lover telepathically when we are making love - yes._ The admiration in Rose's eyes, the thankfulness, the relief, the delight- it was better than what he might have hoped for.

"You haven't done it before when making love to me. Why?"

 _I was scared it would frighten you_ , he admitted _. Getting into your mind like that. It's considered unacceptable._ "But-"

 _I loved it. More than anything._ Their first time, the times after… They went above expectations. This experience has changed the way she saw, the way she understood, the way she experienced what making love was _truly_ about.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously…**

I loved it. More than anything. _Their first time, the times after… They went above expectations. This experience has changed the way she saw, the way she understood, the way she experienced what making love was truly about._

* * *

**Stay: Chapter Seventeen**

"Doctor," Rose untangled herself from him unwillingly, her voice soft and barely heard.

"Mm?"

_Has this been a one-time occasion? The stars?_

The incredulity in her voice was hurting him.

"No. Of course not."

Rose sighed in relief. _You can't begin to imagine how spectacular, how- It's like-_

The Doctor eyed her meaningfully. The amount of surprises, unbelievable things – there were more things in the galaxy one could ever number. Even those most willing, the Time Lords most faithful to discovering, identifying and labelling as many new things across the infinite galaxies as they could… It was an impossibility.

Eventually losing faith in their cause, beginning to doubt everything was the beginning of the end for the Time Lords.

 _All they wanted was power, Rose. Power above the joy of discovery, the joy of understanding and of_ feeling,his thoughts have reached the Time Lady's mind without any additional effort on his side. _I have run, they have brought me back. Multiple times. This place, Gallifrey, my home planet, it was rotting right in front of my eyes. I tried. Have tried to save it. Even before the War began, before the Daleks got set on destroying everything I held sacred, I kept trying to make as many of my kind see reason as I could. It was useless.  
_

Rose gulped, knowing he needed to let it all out. Instead of calming him down, she wrapped her arms around him, projecting as much support as she could muster, afraid to interrupt his train of thought.

_It was already too late to change anything. Our culture, our endless resources… It was disappearing together with both the best and the worst of us. The bravest. The most fearless._

He inhaled. _Then, there I was. The one always considered as being the first to run away. But what was I to do when everybody, everybody-_

_Some of them might have survived, I believed at first. But those that survived were no longer the ones I knew._

_In the end, it was I who has ended it all. There was nothing left. No more of my beautiful planet. No Citadel. No suns in its sky. No red grass. No wind. Nothing._

It seemed the pain of his sorrowful memories of his planet dying was eating him from the inside. However, just like his previous incarnation, the Doctor kept his tears locked inside… If it took another Time Lord to soothe his pain, to feel and share it – she was ready.

Rosekept watching the Doctor sadly, never letting go of him, never looking away. She was his. He was hers. _I am here if you need me, Doctor._

What followed next was not a surprise for her. Rose Tyler realised what had to be done in order to ease and _feel_ the Doctor's heart-wrenching loss of his home. He welcomed her sweet lips on his just as much as he welcomed her inviting wetness when it became obvious to them both kissing, nibbling and licking was no longer enough.

This, this was _completion_. A beginning and an end. Both of them knew it.

Rose could not close her eyes, willing to see _everything_. Only this time, instead of the stars glowing invitingly inside the lonely sky, Rose saw the sky of Gallifrey, burning. It felt as if the heat from the waves of wild, uncontrollable fire was reaching her… It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it _hurt_.

The girl was surprised that his pain of the loss supposed to haunt the Time Lord for all eternity did not pierce her half as strongly as she was expecting it to. The Time Lady saw the Doctor's planet turn to dust and clung to her bond-mate willingly, needing him more than ever and knowing her husband needed her just as much. This was much more than sex. Much more than anything they have experienced before. The feeling of necessity bordering on painful. Rose, while hunting for her release, always so close, was watching the blood-coloured sky melting in the distance.

Funnily, as soon as the only word in her mind and on her tongue was some colourful, deeply emotional and very, very unacceptable expression has left her mouth together with the wave of divine pleasure, the sight above them was gone.

Neither the Doctor nor Rose were in a hurry to untangle each other from the intimate position only allowed for lovers.

While nobody said a word about that afterwards, they both knew this was the last time the dreadful sight of a planet burning was plaguing their joined minds again.

_Thank you._

_I love you._

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose cooed to him, wishing to lighten the mood. "Was it a tear I saw running down your cheek earlier?" If anything, his previous incarnation would have denied it.

She was hoping for a negation and encouraging him to begin the banter. Too bad they both knew it was there. _Maybe,_ he agreed. _But you seemed much more affected than I was, Rose Tyler._

That much, Rose did not bother denying. _Oh, yes._

* * *

The mischievous wry grin on her face has left the Doctor with nothing but having to accept her rules. Hofonestly, he was more than happy to. _What is it now, love?_

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing," her smirk took up half of her face. "I bet you five quid you couldn't make me come with Shareen in the next room?"

He stared at her. "I'd bet you wouldn't want Shareen or anyone to see or hear what I can do when it comes to making you utter profanities," the Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Particularly," he threatened, "your mother."

She nodded, relenting.

_You win._

What he should have known at this point it was that it was never a good idea to threaten Rose Tyler…

**The End**


End file.
